Everness
by sliverpen
Summary: D'Artianelle, a human girl, saves an elven boy from thugs. Soon she found herself intertwined with the affairs of the royal courts, and the future of all of Everness. Will winter take over everything she loves, including her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Just a note: King William of this story is not related in any way to Robin Hood's king. Enjoy! (-:

Chapter 1

Very still I sat, peeking through the leaves of a bush as a group of thugs surrounded a young boy. An elven boy, unusually tall and elegant like the fair folk are. From his clothes I could see that he must be from a wealthy family. Probably not from here, because only fools still wander alone in these forests. These were troubled times, since the death of king William. He had left no heir to the throne. Many human villages had been plundered by so-called gangs, mostly no-good men who figured it would be easier to plunder the possessions of others rather than work since there is no king to keep order. The king's advisers apparently had their hands full trying to find the nearest relative to the throne. Mysteriously the royal registers had vanished and everyone claimed to be related to the king. Many sought refuge with the elves, who let them stay in villages. Prejudice still remained between elves en humans even in these dire times. The elves gave the humans grains to sow and protection. In exchange the humans gave a portion of the produce to the elves.

I lived in one of these villages, working as a seamster for 'lady Catherine' as everyone called her. Others described her as charming, kind and caring. Those who worked for her knew better. So many times I wanted to run away, but knew there was nowhere else for me to go. My father had me sent to my aunt when the war broke out. Later we received a letter that stated that my father had been killed and our home destroyed. I was left in my aunt's custody. At least I had a place to stay and food to eat. She had a daughter, Kathy, whom she spoiled. She sometimes made things very difficult for us. At least Yolandi, a fellow seamster, became a dear friend to me. We helped each other in any way we could.

Today was our day off. Sundays was the only day we could do what we wanted without having Catherine or Kathy hanging over our shoulder, ordering us around. They were too busy trying to impress others at the service, wich only nobles were allowed to attend. I had gone for a walk in the woods. My father, in happier times, taught me much about nature, and the basics of handling a bow and sword. He felt I needed to know something to defend myself when it was needed, even though it is not customary for women to learn to fight. Then he was killed and I was forced to move to this village with my aunt, who took everything I had of my father and mother to 'pay' for caring for me. I hid a locket that was my mothers, and one of my father's swords. I felt I wanted to have something to remember them by.

As I watched, I wondered what I should do. I could see there are four men.

"You' lost lad?" One asked scoldingly.

"That is some fancy clothes you have. Should fetch a nice price..." another said sneering.

"I'm not giving it to you!" the boy protested bravely as he took some steps back. His voice had a musical ring.

"Don't be stupid, boy!" He lifted his hand to slap him.

I couldn't do nothing, so I leaped out. "Don't you dare touch him!"

The men were caught by surprise, but as soon as they saw I'm a woman, laughed.

"You want to stop us? With what? Your charms? Ha-ha-ha!"

"Hello, pretty lady!" one of the others mocked. I could see that their attention was now fixed on me, and that I would have to do something quick before they get their filthy hands on me. Only now did they notice that the boy had disappeared.

"He's gone! That is going to cost you pretty lady..." As they came closer, I frantically tried to work out a plan of action. They had swords and sticks. I could try to take one from them? No, they would be stronger than I. I backed away as they came closer. If you can't fight, run! I started running deeper into the woods. I heard the men screaming and swearing as they pursued. I had thought I knew the forest quite well, but now realised that I had been mistaken. Suddenly nothing looked familiar. I looked around and then ran again as men kept pursuing. I looked back to see how far they were when I tripped over something and fell. I started rolling down a hill. I tried to get up, but a blinding pain shot through my ankle. Twigs and branched had grabbed and torn at me. My dress was almost in shreds. I pulled my dress loose and tried once more to get up, but fell again with a blinding pain.

"You can't run anymore pretty lady!" The others followed shortly. A short fat one came panthing heavily. His mate scolded at him that he was eating too much.

"Now you will pay!" his mate said, ignoring the remarks.

"You are detestable! King William would have had you hanged for this!"

"Well, good thing he is gone then!" They laughed. I picked up a stone and threw it at one of them. It hit right between the eyes. He angrily swore at me and pulled out a knife, but before he could stab me with it, three arrows pierced into his chest and he fell over. The others shouted in confusion. I couldn't see anyone or where the arrows came from. My head was spinning and my ankle paining. Still I tried to pull myself away from the body lying next to me. Then I started losing consciousness. I heard voices. One was the elven boy's.

"It's her. The lady that saved me."

Through a haze I could see some figures approaching, but then all was dark and still.

Your review will be appreciated, thanx! (-:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I found myself in a comfortable bed when I woke. The room was quite spacious and very neat. I sat up. Where there had been scratches on my arms and legs and my ankle was sprained, now everything was fully healed! I felt at my ankle and moved it around just to make sure I wasn't dreaming. There was no sign of my torn dress. Instead I had been clothed with a very elegant robe, which was so comfortable that it was almost as if you were wearing nothing. I looked into a nearby mirror and saw that there wasn't even scratches in my face. I had felt some branches scraping as I was running. My hair was clean and simply tied with a band. There was a jug and glass standing on a table near my bed. I poured some of the water and drank it. It's taste was unlike anything I had tasted before. Not like the water we get from the river.

When I finally got enough courage to leave the room, I walked into some kind of courtyard. It was so beautiful that I held my breath, afraid it would all disappear if I breathe. The most beautiful flowers and waterfall decorated the area. A small piece of paradise captured between four walls. Someone was throwing some pebbles into one of the pools, but looked up as soon as I entered and came to me. I recognised the face.

"You are up! I was so worried. The healer said you would be fine, but humans can die so easily you know..." He realised that he was babbling and blushed.

"Sorry... my brother would have liked to thank you, but he had to go somewhere..."

"That's o.k. I'm just glad you're fine. Were am I?"

"Oh, you are in Everness. My brother had you brought here to the healer..." Everness was the place the elves lived. Humans were not allowed here unless invited.

"You mean a doctor?"

"I suppose so. Is that what you call the one who heals wounds and sicknesses?"

"Yes." I looked around the room. "This is so beautiful. I had thought places like this only exist in my imagination."

An elven man now came in. He had long light brown hair with hints of grey at his temples. He moved very elegantly and his eyes still had a sparkle in them. Something I had noticed about the elves is that they don't age like humans. Even when their hair was completely grey, their face and spirit seems to stay youthful. That makes it quite difficult to tell their age.

"I see you have recovered, child." It felt funny to be called a child.

"Er...yes, thank you very much, but I am afraid I have nothing to give you in return..."

"That you don't have to worry about, young one. I have been told what you did for young Erick."

"Yeah, I told them all about those thugs! They were huge and ugly," he said in a childish tone.

I suddenly realised that it must already be Monday. "What day is it?" I asked in a panic.

"We do not use the same names...but in human terms I think it is called moonday or something like that."

"So I have been here only one night and all my wounds have healed? That's amazing! I must get back to our village. Yolandi must be very worried about me..." Or worse, Catherine! What would she do if I am not there? She might take it out on Yolandi! I had told her that I would be taking a walk in the woods, but she wanted to read instead.

"Very well, I could arrange for a carriage to take you home."

"Thank you."

Erick and I waited outside for the carriage to come. I watched the elves in amazement. Across the road a woman was busy making a bow. Others passed by, looking at me a moment before continuing on their way. If they were surprised to see a human here, they didn't show it. Some children ran past us, yelling excitedly in their tongue, carrying their small bows with them.

"They are going to practice for the annual archery contest that will be held in your town soon. My brother will probably also partake. He is the best archer that I know of."

"And will you?"

"Nah...I'm not so into archery."

"What do you like?"

"Music. I like to play on the flute."

"I love music. Maybe someday I can hear you play." His eyes shone as he nodded silently.

The carriage now arrived.

"Will I see you again?" Erick asked.

"I don't know. Well, I hope not in the woods!" He smiled.

"We'll just have to see. Goodbye and thank you."

"Bye!"

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though I know it is short...anyway, please review! Thanks! (-:


	3. Chapter 3

Just a note: D'Artianelle is a nineteen year old girl. As for Erick…well, you know how it is with the elves. It's very hard to tell how old they are… To D'Artianelle he appeared to be a boy. I promise more clarification in later chapters in the story! Enjoy! (-:

Chapter 3

I asked the carriage to stop just outside the village. I could see the driver's relieve. I could imagine how it must feel for an elf to go into a human town. I ran all the way to Catherine's shop. Yolandi started crying when she saw me.

"I thought something had happened to you!"

"There did! There was this group of thugs..." my words died away as I saw Catherine and Kathy enter the room.

"So, only now do you decide to show up?"

"I'm sorry Milady. I had hurt myself when I had been walking in the woods yesterday.

"Oh? Can you prove it?"

I wanted to show her my ankle, but realised it was fully healed now. She would never believe me if I told her the truth. I kept silent.

"Laziness, that's what! After all I have done for you, this is how you repay me?"

"I'm so sorry Milady. It won't happen again."

"Well, I sure hope so. Lady Elana has asked us to make her something for her appearance at the archery contest. I can't have someone unreliable spoiling my good are also allowed to attend the contest and the ball that will follow the next day. A lot of dresses will have to be made."

"I promise I will not fail you again, Milady."

"Good."

Kathy sneered at me and then followed her mother as she left the shop.

"That....that witch woman!" Yolandi bursted out. Then she remembered I wanted to tell her what had happened. "So? What happened?" Luckily I had a coat on over the robe. I could only imagine what Catherine would say and do if she saw it. I changed and hid it carefully with my mother's locket and my father's sword.

We received materials from the elven princess Elana that we had to make several dresses from. She would then pick one to her liking to wear at the contest and another for the ball. There was also rumours going around of an elven prince visiting and that he might marry princess Elana. Yolandi kept daydreaming, so that I had to call her back to reality ever so often. It took us 4 days to complete the 10 dresses that we would take to the princess to try on. We worked night and day. Only two would be selected, the rest was to be sold and the money given to the poor. I knew already that Catherine would only keep it to herself. She didn't care what happened to the less fortunate.

I had to go with Catherine and Kathy to see the princess. I knew they only took me along so that they would have someone to blame if something was not right. They were both dressed exquisitedly, in dresses we had to make for them. I had my simple workers dress on. I wished I could wear something beautiful. I imagined myself walking through the doors, where the ball was held wearing the most beautiful dress ever seen. Everybody staring silently in awe as I walk to the center of the room unafraid, not having to answer to anyone. Then I danced and danced until the night was no more.

"D'Artianelle!" A voice shook me from my fantasy.

I only now realised that the carriage had stopped and that Catherine and Kathy had already got out.

"Sorry!" I quickly took the chest with the dresses. It was very heavy, but of course they wouldn't offer to help. An attendant noticed and ordered two others to take it. He must have seen the relieve on my face, because for a moment I could have sworn I saw him smile.

"Keep up, silly girl!" Catherine scolded me when I fell behind admiring the surroundings of the palace.

Lady Elana was even more beautiful than I had heard. She had smooth golden hair and eyes like the ocean. Much different than my chestnut curls and hazel eyes. Her skin was perfect as was her shape. I felt a touch of jealousy. I wondered who this prince might be. Would he be just as beautiful? Will they live happily ever after, bound forever by true love?

"D'Artianelle!"

"Sorry Milady!" I opened the chest so that the princess could see it was filled with dresses, and then she commanded that it be taken to her private chamber.

"I will try them on very shortly and return the rest so that you can be on your way. In the meanwhile my attendants will escort you to where you will be provided with

something to eat."

We were led to an huge porch with a breathtaking view of the valley. I was ordered to wait with the carriage until I am needed, so unwillingly I strolled away.

Being bored with no-one around to talk to, I started talking to Silver and Dot, Catherine's carriage-horses.

"So the mean old lady made you wait here for her too? I hope she gives you some extra carrots and apples tonight." I noticed that Silver was very nervous, treading around and snorting. I spoke with him softly, loosening the bridle and bit a little. Apparently the bit had been too tight and was hurting him. As soon as I loosened it he calmed down.

"There, there." I started humming softly to him as I softly stroke his neck.

I was startled when suddenly someone spoke.

"It is you!" Erick was very happy to see me again."I only later realised I never asked your name!"

"D'Artianelle."

"That's a beautifull name."

"Thank you." I didn't know what else to say and blushed a little. I'm not used to talking to elves. You don't really know how to address them. They might look young, but probably are hundreds of years old! Erick seemed very young, if he was human I'd guess his age at 13…

"Are these your horses?"

"Not exactly...Silver and Dot." Erick patted them.

"You came to see princess Elana?"

"Yes, we brought her dre...."

"Erick! There you are!"

"Here comes my brother. He's probably upset because I've been wandering off again."

"You should at least tell someone before you disappear somewhere!" He noticed me.

"Sorry, my little brother gives me a lot of frustration by wandering off all the time. I am Aiden."

"Hey, I'm not that little!" I was bumbstruck for a moment.

"D'Artianelle. Pleased to meet you."

"I must thank you again for saving my 'not so little' brother the other day in the woods. I wanted to thank you in person, but unfortunately I had to be at the palace."

"The palace? Are you a guard?"

"Well no, actually I..."

"D'Artianelle! Where are you, silly girl!" I heard Kathy call.

"I have to go, sorry. Bye Erick, and it was good meeting you, Aiden."

"You sure are absent-minded today! Don't let the contest and the ball intervere with your work. You're not going." Kathy always had to say something to aggravate me.

"Yes, M'lady. I will try not to be so absent minded in the future."

Princess Elana had picked two dresses and sent us on our way. The attendants helped me carry the chest to Kathy's agitation.

Back at Catherine's shop, Kathy picked out some of the dresses for herself and the others were put in the window for sale. It wasn't long before they were all sold and the money went into Catherine's pocket. It made me very sad, because they were made of very rare materials. I had to tell Yolandi everything as soon as they left the shop.

"Aiden? Describe him to me, and don't leave out a detail!"

"He had long blonde hair, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. The word 'ocean' cannot even describe it's dept. It is like they can see right through you, as if they can look right into your soul..." It struck me that the two brothers were almost complete opposites. Erick's hair was pitch black and he had green eyes…

"D'Artianelle, you are head over heels for him! Do you think he's of the nobility? Maby he is an royal official?"

"I don't know. I wanted to ask him, but then Kathy called for me."

"Darn, she just knows when to spoil something."

"Well, even if he isn't a royal official, he certainly is of the nobility. I could see that from the clothes they wore. He even had a sword with some kind of family crest on it. That means he is no good for me."

"What do you mean? Just because you work as a seamster doesn't make you less noble than any of them!"

"You sound like my father. He used to say that nobility is not something you are born with, but is defined by your actions."

"So you see? If I were you I'd go to the ball, even if I had to sneak in and find him. Then see what happens."

"You still forget one thing."

"What?"

"Catherine."

"Catherine my eye. She doesn't own you. You have been working for her all these years like a slave. You deserve much better than that."

"Thank you, Yolandi. You are a true friend, but I cannot just go and chase after some fantasy. I don't even know if he likes me the least bit. He's an elf for crying out loud!"

"It's your choice, but I still say you must go."

Five days passed and we had our hands full to complete the dresses that were ordered. It was already late in the afternoon. Yolandi had gone to get us something to eat from the baker. He knew her well and sometimes spoiled us with something never occured to Catherine that we might be hungry, especially when working so late. I completed the last dress and was just about to go and look for Yolandi when the baker stormed into the shop.

"D'Artianelle! They have taken Yolandi! They have her, poor girl!"

"What happened? Who has her?"

The baker was sobbing as he told me. " She came by my shop to get some of those pastries you both love so much....then men came into my shop, men with masks. They asked if we knew you. Then they took her...and left this note." I felt very sorry for the old man, shaking as tears ran down his cheeks.

I took the note. It read:

"To D'Artianelle...we have business to settle with you regarding some of our men earlier this week. Come to the same place in the woods at noon tomorrow. Come alone or we will kill your friend.

Signed: You know who."

What should I do? I cannot go alone. They will surely kill both of us. I need help. Maybe Aiden can help me? He will be at the archery contest tomorrow. If I go, it might be the only chance to find him and save Yolandi.

"Don't worry, sir. I promise you that I will do all I can to ensure Yolandi is safe, even if it is the last thing I do."

"What can you do? You're just a woman yourself! I tried to talk to the chief of the guard, but they are not interrested to get involved with the Enkadi."

"Enkadi? What is that?"

"They are a gang of the most feared and merciless thugs that ever walked these forests. Their leader...he is a powerful man. They never bother the elves…or I am sure they would have dealt with them already. The chief said that personal disputes should be settled by oneself and is not their problem."

"So much for protection. Then I must find Aiden."

"Who's Aiden?"

"A…friend that I think might be able to help."

"I just hope you know what you are doing. Be careful my child." I gave him a hug and assured him again that things would somehow work out fine.

"Here is something for you. You will need your strength. I will pray for you, child."

Thanks for the reviews so far! What did you think of this chapter? (-:


	4. Chapter 4

Here at last!! (-:

Chapter 4

After Catherine and Kathy left the next morning, dressed like royalty, I knew I had to work quickly. I looked in the storeroom,and took some men's clothes, boots and belt and a feathered hat. I could hide my hair under it. I found the box I hid in the floor and took out father's sword and my mother's locket. I dressed myself and checked myself in the mirror. I could easily pass for a young lad. I girded on my father's sword to the belt, where-after I borrowed one of the smith's horses and took off for the archery contest.

The grounds was teaming with life and colour. Flags and banners everywhere. Women and children eagerly streamed to the pavilions to see how the contestants partake. It was the only time of the year that humans and elves got together, to test their skills against each other. Of course the elves were much more skilled in archery. The humans sometimes prevailed when it came to sword fighting. I took care not to look at any of the guards, almost hiding my face with the hat. Now to find Aiden. Maybe Erick is around? A merchant tried to sell me some goods which I politely declined. Soon I learned that the first part of the morning will be for unarmed combat and sword fighting. The main event, archery, would be later.

I wanted to go and look for Aiden on the contest grounds, but was blocked.

"You registered to partake?" a guard asked.

"N...no."

"Only participants allowed on the contest grounds. Go to the pavilions if you want to see what's happening."

I went up one of the pavilions, pushing past some exited spectators. I can't make out who is on the grounds from here, I realised. The only way to get in would be to register. I went to the register table.

"Are you sure you want to partake lad?"

"He sure doesn't look like he has the stamina," another commented.

I tried to sound boyish. "I want to partake!"

"What is your name?"

"Um...Dartanion," I lied.

"In which parts are you going to partake? Unarmed combat, sword fighting, or archery?"

"Err...archery."

"Very funny, lad," the registrar said as he pointed to my father's sword,"you will be expected in the sword fighting ring. Next!"

I felt angry, but at least now I'll be able to get into the contest grounds. The sooner I find Aiden, the better! When the guard saw the contest-emblem that the registrar had pinned onto my chest, he let me pass.

"You be carefull, lad."

"He won't last three rounds!" I heard another man say.

I found myself lost between all the men and elves. Once I almost thought I saw Aiden, but no luck. The next moment I got grabbed by the arm. A simple breastplate was put on for me and I got pushed into a ring.

"Next fight in the swordfight-ring to begin!" the announcer shouted.

"Hey! I don't want to fight!" I yelled at the man that had grabbed me.

"You register, you fight!" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

I looked at my competitor. It was a human, an middle-aged man. He looked a little red in the face and a bit unstable on his feet. Probably been drinking a bit too much already. This gave me some courage.

I was startled when he stormed at me with a shout, going on like a madman and shied away, just in time to avoid his blade which now carved into the ring fence. I tried to keep distance between us. Even when not so sober, I realised that this man meant business. The breastplate was a bit uncomfortable and hindered some of my movement. He stormed again. My mind frantically tried to work out a plan of action. "Fight or run!" flashed through my mind. I cannot run, trapped by the ring and exited men shouting all kinds of remarks. Then I have to fight. I thought of what my father had taught me about sword fighting. I corrected my stance and footing so I could better ward off the man's attacks. He had quite a number of opportunities to slash at me, but luckily for me the ale he had drunk was now taking it's toll. My manner and handling was still sloppy, not having had practise and discipline. How long must this go on? I wondered. One of us has to go down. How? I don't want to get cut!

The next moment the man tripped over his own feet and fell, sword flying. He was too drunk to get up and actually had to be dragged out of the ring.

Good! Now I can go and find Aiden! As I wanted to leave the ring I got pushed back.

"You are the victor, you must face another opponent!"

The next contestant was an elven man. Strange to think that in spite of appearing so elegant and sophisticated they could be formidable opponent. In contrast to the drunk man I could see that he was sober and focused. I realised I would not be able to stand against him. I blocked some of his first blows, but then had to duck and dive to stay out of his blade's way. The crowd shouted. How do I end this!? I thought of the drunk man. He dropped his sword. I did the same just as he took another blow that send my hat flying.

"Do you yield?" the announcer asked.

"Yes! I yield!"

"The elf is the honourable victor!" he announced and I was allowed to leave the ring."Strange lad, you. The boy needs a proper haircut, he's looking like a girl!" a man mocked at me and others laughed. The next fight started soon afterwards so that the crowd gathered around the ring again. I stood there shaking, stuffing my hair back under the hat.

"That was close!" a voice sounded up next to me.

"Erick! I'm so happy to see you!" I gave him a hug. "I'm trying to find your brother Aiden. I need his help."

"Oh, that will not be so easy. He's already at the archery range. Only those who are to partake are allowed there."

"Great, how many times do I have to get registered to get in!" I said frustrated.

"You just need a bow...and the archery emblem. Here, take mine. Aiden wants me to partake, but like I said before I don't like competing."

"Thank you, Erick. I owe you one!"

"No problem, I'll be watching!" he shouted as I left.

I just arrived when we got pushed to take our stations. Groups shot at the same time on various boards. The best continue to the next round. Those who dropped out had to leave the range. I looked for Aiden and saw him on the other side of the field. How could I get to him?

"Achers, ready yourselfs!" the announcer shouted.

I took one of Erick's arrows and loaded it. My hand was shaking and I tried to steady it as I aimed at the board.

"Please hit!" I thought. When the announcer shouted: "Go!" I shot, my eyes closed and heart pumping tremendously fast.

"Archers 1, 4, 6,7,9 and 10 to the next round. The rest please leave."

It took some moments before I realised that I had made it to the next round. I am archer 9! Erick was waving at me and I tried to smile. Very soon we had to take stations again for the next round. Several rounds went by and somehow I made it. From the different groups that had partaken there was now only 5 left. I was one of them. Now would come the difficult round, to hit a bulls-eye. I would need to concentrate very hard. I tried recollecting what my father had taught me. I had aptitude for archery, but never bothered much to practice. Now I wish I had!

"Archers, ready yourselfs!"

I focused on the red dot on the board so hard that it almost started blurring. "Don't listen to anything around you. Keep focusing only on your target. Nothing else matters," my father's voice rang in my head, "take a deep breath, still your heartbeat and let go."

"Archers 1,4 and 9 proceed to the next round!"

I stood next to Aiden, trying to get his attention, but he only briefly looked at me and the other archer, then focused on the board.

"Ready yourselfs!"

I focused and shot a bulls-eye. So did Aiden and the other archer. The boards were now moved further away.

"Ready youselfs!"

This time I shot just outside the bulls-eye, but being third in the archery contest I was not asked to leave the field.

Aiden and the other archer continued, both having a bulls-eye when the boards were moved even further away. Now it was set at its furthest. Both were elves. I marvelled at their good eyesight. The eye was a mere dot on the board at this distance.

"Ready yourselfs!"

They would be required to shoot three arrows in the bulls-eye.

Round one and two they both succeeded. The tension was running high with the crowd. I found myself clutching my fists for Aiden's sake.

What happened then astonished all. Aiden shot his third arrow exactly on the same spot as the second, piercing it in half. Two arrows in the dead centre. The other partaker's third arrow also reached bulls-eye, but none in the dead centre.

The crowds cheered and the announcer yelled so that he could be heard above all the commotion. I shouted to Aiden, but he didn't hear. People streamed around us to congratulate the champion. I realised that the winners would now be announced. I had to get away! Catherine and Kathy would surely recognise the clothes I was wearing. On the way I met Erick and wanted to give him back his bow, but he insisted that I keep it.

"You shot very well! Keep it, it might come in handy someday."

"Thank you, Erick. I couldn't reach Aiden, but I have to go. Yolandi had been captured by the people that attacked us in the woods the other day. I have to help her. There's not much time. I must go."

Good/bad? What do you think? Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was just after noon when I reached the place where we were to meet. Figures suddenly surrounded me.

"You were wise to come alone. Let's look at what we have here." A man, clearly the leader of the Enkadi. He was dressed in much more superior fashion and I could see that the others cowered from him.

"I didn't believe it when my men came to tell me you have survived after all these years. Now I see they are not so useless as I thought them to be."

He came closer, grabbed my hand and lifted it.

"The mark of the house of Avelon."

"Avelon?"

"Don't tell me you don't know who you are? All these years and you still have no idea? Ha-ha-ha!"

"How could I know what has not been told to me?"

"You don't have to be told everything! Well, that might be to my advantage...excuse my manners. I am Azkul, the leader of the Enkadi, and your future husband."

"Husband? Wow, you have a overactive imagination!"

"It would be better if you don't make things difficult for yourself. Don't be foolish."

"You said you would let Yolandi go if I came!"

"I did, didn't I? Don't want to be known as a man that don't hold on to his word." He commanded his men so that they brought Yolandi and cut her ropes loose.

"D'Artianelle! Don't listen to them!"

"Shut-up!" Azkul shouted at her and then turned to me. "I've let her go, she's not tied up anymore, but now you have a choice. If you willingly marry me, I will let her go unharmed. Should you refuse, she will die before she gave three more steps. I saw some men had their bows ready, aiming at Yolandi. She yelled.

A man's voiced echoed and arrows flew through the air. Askul warded them off, being dressed in armour, while his men fell from the arrows.

"Aiden!" He approached with other elven archers.

"Give it up Azkul!" he shouted as all the archers were ready, and Azkul was the only one standing.

"You think I will cower with fear becauce my men are dead? Fine...you win this round. No harm done, right?" He was slowly retreating. The next moment he threw something on the ground which caused a thick smoke to cover him and disappeared. I helped the others look around, with my father's sword in hand and bow over the shoulder. After a while we gave up the search. Yolandi came running to me and hugged me in tears.

"I thought we were going to die for sure!" she sobbed.

"You were foolish to come here alone!" Aiden admonished me.

"I had no choice! The guard was not interrested in helping and I couldn't reach you at he archery contest. What was I supposed to do?"

"I guess I see your point. Well, I'm just happy that it turned out well."

"I fear that might not be the last of Azkul. Thank you Aiden, for saving my life...again."

He smiled. "My pleasure."

A moment of silence followed.

"Oh, Erick wanted me to keep this bow, but maybe I should return it."

"If he gave it to you, it's yours. He told me of your experiences in the contest. You shot very well."

I blushed a little. "Thank you."

"Catherine!" Yolandi interrupted," we'd better get home!"

"We can accompany you..." Aiden offered.

"Thank you, but I think we will be fine now. I borrowed the smith's horse. It is strong enough to take us home speedily."

Aiden stroke the horse's neck. "It is indeed a fine horse. Very well...then I'll see you tomorrow night, at the ball?"

The question caught me by surprise. Yolandi, who was standing behind Aiden was making excited faces at me.

"Er....perhaps," was all I could think of.

"Then I will be looking out for you."

Luckily we got back to the shop before Catherine and Kathy came by to collect the money. The smith's wife stood in while I was gone. I wanted to give her the money I had saved to repay her kindness, but she refused to take it saying that she would help me and Yolandi any day. The baker also came by and was very happy to see Yolandi safe and sound.

We were both exhausted and very happy when we could go to our room that we shared in the back of the shop.

"Perhaps? Is that the best you could come up with!" Yolandi scolded me, "the most handsome guy you know asks you to the ball and you say perhaps!"

"Yolandi, in the first place I will never be allowed to go and secondly, Aiden is under the impression that I'm a noble."

"So? Then go and tell him the truth! I noticed the sparkle in his eyes as he looked at you! Don't deny it! And I'm sure it is other things that impresses him."

"Even if he liked me and it didn't matter to him what I am..."

"What?"

"I can't just borrow one of the dresses we made. It will surely be recognised. The last thing I want is Catherine seeing me. Apart from that, there will not be any carriages available to rent at this hour."

"Where there is a will there is a way, and I, my dear friend, have a way."

"You like to scheme things, huh?"

She laughed, then pulled a old box from under her bed. From it she took a beautiful dress that was covered with paper.

"It was my mother's. It is all I have of her. I hid it like you did with your father's sword and mother's locket. I knew someday it would be useful."

"I can't, Yolandi. You are the dreamer, you should be the one walking down the stairs to the ballroom with this beautifull dress, not me."

"I could, but there is not someone special waiting for me there. Come on, try it on!"

It fit perfectly. It had a very light green tint to it, full of fine jewels. It had very elegant frills that hung down the shoulders and skirt.

"I know...a friend, who can arrange a carriage for you to take you there."

"A friend? Or someone special?" I teased.

"Well, that remains to be seen..."

"So that is why you rather wanted to stay home and read on Sundays?"

She blushed, giving her secret away.

"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me like mine is with you."

"Of course, that is what friends are for, right?"

_______________

Reviews are apreciated. Please let me know what you think! (-:


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is influenced by the movie Ever After, so if you like what I wrote and haven't seen the movie yet, I would highly recommend you do so! (-:

Chapter 6

I couldn't wait for the day to pass. Catherine and Kathy came by to collect the money for the day before they set off for the palace. As soon as they left, Yolandi and I rushed to get me ready. I needed some help to put the dress on and she helped me do my hair up, something I've never had talent in. I went to a mirror to see what it looks like.

"Wow..."

Yolandi looked at me critically. "Something still isn't right. She went to fetch a box in the store. From it she took out a pair of long white satin gloves.

"We couldn't! If Catherine finds out!"

"She won't. She won't be expecting you or even recognise you." She then also took out of another box a small tiara.

"Yolandi, now you are pushing it!"

"Come on, this is your night. You will never have the opportunity again!" Lastly I put my mother's locket on. It glistened elegantly.

Later Yolandi's "friend" came to pick me up, dressed like an attendant.

"I don't know how to repay you..."

"No need. I'll do anything for Yolandi..." I could see a spark between the two of them. Before we left he kissed her goodbye.

Nothing could describe what I felt as I walked up the stairs to the palace entrance and gave the invitation paper that had been acquired somehow by Yolandi's friend, to the door-attendant. I felt scared like I've never been before, but at the same time wildly excited. As I descended the stairs into the ballroom, a sudden silence fell over those nearby. I felt very nervous as I concentrated not to fall down the stairs and knew all eyes were fixed on me. I walked to where princess Elana stood and bowed the most elegant bow I could muster.

"Welcome to my ball. I hope you will enjoy the evening."

"I will, thank you." I answered politely. Now the ice was broken, because music started playing and many went to dance. I looked around, trying to find Aiden or Erick. My nerves was getting the better of me and I wondered if I shouldn't rather leave. I didn't get the opportunity, however, because I was asked to dance by several men and elven men alike. I tried to pretend that I didn't notice they way they gazed at me with awe as we danced. I was not used to such attention. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. Still no sign of Aiden. I was just about to give up and try to escape the room, when Aiden came and asked me to dance. I was so relieved. He seemed absent minded as if he was waiting for someone.

"I'm so glad I found you. I've been looking everywhere."

Only now did he realise who I was. "D'Artianelle? Is it really you? You came!"

"Yes, but Aiden, there is something I must tell you." We started dancing. "You can tell me after the dance."

I wished it could last forever, but a heavy weight still rested on my shoulders.

He must have noticed that I'm very tense. "What's wrong? What is it D'Artianelle?" He asked as soon as the dance stopped.

I couldn't look into his eyes.

"I'm not who you think I am..."

"What do you mean?"

"Stop!" a woman yelled and the whole ball came to a standstill.

"I thought I recognised you," said Catherine,"if Kathy hadn't brought under my attention the mark on your hand, I would never have guessed."

"Could you explain why you are interrupting the evening, lady Contier?" princess Elana demanded.

"Yes, your highness. It seems that my servant girl snuck her way into the ball. I will have her removed at once."

She turned to me. "You insolent servant girl. Bow before royalty!" She was pointing at Aiden. I found myself confused.

"Royalty?" I looked at Aiden and then back at Catherine.

"Yes, you fool! Now bow at once, then leave. I will deal with you… later."

My mouth felt dry. I looked at Aiden and noticed princess Elana standing nearby. Of course! How could I have been so blind! He's the prince that came to visit. That would explain why his young brother had been wandering into danger in the first place!

"I'm sorry, your highness," I said as I bowed. It felt like my dream was falling to pieces. I felt tears welling up. Aiden still looked at me with disbelieve and confusion.

"Now leave at once!" Catherine ordered in her shrill voice.

I just looked at her in silence and then ran up the stairs and out to the carriage. I hated her more than ever. Tears streamed down my face.

Yolandi's friend was surprised to see me back so soon.

"Are you alright?"

"No...just take me home, please."

"As you wish, milady."

The carriage stopped and the attendant opened the door for me.

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure."

Yolandi came out and I had to tell her what happened.

"She recognised me, thanks to Kathy. Aiden is definitely a no-no for me. He's a prince."

"I wish that girl could trip over her skirt...what?! A prince?"

"We must hide our things. Catherine will have this whole place searched to get her hands on our possessions. I would rather die than see her get her hands on my mother's locket or my father's sword."

"Or my mother's dress..." Yolandi helped me get out of the dress.

Are you sure about Aiden?"

We hid the things in a dry well nearby. Catherine did have the whole place searched and Kathy demanded to have the locket I was wearing at the ball.

"I'd rather die a thousand deaths than see my mother's locket on that spoiled selfish cow!" I had yelled.

I got scourged for it and Catherine denied me anything to eat. Yolandi later sneaked a piece of bread to me and cleaned the wounds on my back.

Then two days passed in which I worked without saying anything, not even responding to Catherine or Kathy's sarcastic remarks. I was planning to run away, to make my home somewhere in the woods if it I would survive. I didn't tell anything to Yolandi yet. I had just put the ribbon on a dress when Catherine entered with a man. I ignored them and continued working.

"D'Artianelle, this fine gentlemen here offered me a good some of money to purchase you as servant..."

I felt something inside me burst.

"I'm not cattle, or property to be traded...!" I was shocked to see who it was.

"You! I will rather die than go with you!"

"Now, now, no need to be so hostile. I'm doing you a favour really. I could give you a far better life than you have here." Azkul said.

"Besides, I need the money. After that stunt you pulled at the ball, people are a bit reluctant to make use of my services," Catherine added.

I knew she was lying. We were even more busy than before.

"I'm NOT going!" I shouted. Two men came in and carried me out. Yolandi wanted to help, but was kept back. I screamed and kicked at them. They threw me into a carriage and locked the door. Then it pulled away. I hit on the door and yelled until my throat was sore.

I tried to run away, but was caught and now had chains around my feet that only allowed me to walk. Every day Azkul would ask me if I would marry him. Each time I said no, he replied that I will just have to stay chained then. That I would eventually see things his way. A week must have passed already. In that time I learnt a lot about the mansion. I couldn't imagine Azkul being a noble. He was too mean.

One morning while Azkul was out, I wandered to the west wing, which he forbade me to do. I opened a door which led to a huge library. There was a desk in the one corner with papers spread on it. A layer of dust witnessed that this room had not been used for years. I looked at some of the papers. It seems like commercial documentation. Then something caught my eye. An envelope half-hidden under the papers. The seal is what caught my attention. It had a sign pressed on it, exactly like the mark I had on my hand. I had thought it to be a birthmark, but perhaps it was given to me when I was born!

I took out the letter and read it. It was dated a year after my ninth birthday. That was the year I was sent to my aunt and my father died. It was addressed to king William! It stated that a certain count, Azkul of Langerland, was plotting against the king. That he was rallying more and more people under him by force and made a plea that the king do something about the situation. A detailed description of locations of rebel encampments followed. It was signed:

_"Your nephew Jonathan". _Nephew? I thought of my father's sword. It had a crest on...of a winged horse and a sword! Just like the sign on the seal…

Then it means this was once my home... It had changed so much that I hadn't recognise it! At least, that which was left of the estate.I searched through the other letters, but found nothing useful. I could see that someone had searched the place long ago. In the drawer I found a small knife and hid it in my bosom. The dresses I was made to wear didn't leave much space to hide it anywhere else. Beautifully coloured and adorned with fine jewels, but uncomfortable, especially around the waist. Maybe if I could find my father's quarters I could discover something more.

Azkul now returned and as customary asked my hand in marriage, but like usual I refused.

"Very well. Someday you will break to my will," he said as he took a bite of an apple,"I heard some interesting news when I was in town today. Apparently an elven man is looking for you..." he watched to see my reaction. I tried not to show any emotion, but my heart jumped. Aiden!

"He came by Catherine's shop and asked about you. She said that you had left and that she had no idea whereto." He laughed with self satisfaction. I sneered at him.

"Now, now, that's no way to look at your benefactor. What does he have to give you that I don't? Dresses, jewelry, everything your heart desires can be yours...if you marry me."

"Never!"

"I'm starting to lose my patience with you!" he yelled, then regained his posture,"I give you only three days more to decide. If you still refuse to marry me willingly, I will simply be obligated to make you do so by force. Leave me!

______________________________________________

Any comments? Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews and advice I've received so far! (-: Enjoy!

Chapter 7

I was relieved to be able to leave. I hated him. The next two days Azkul seemed to keep a closer eye on my doings so that I could not further my investigations. On the third day I finally got the chance when Azkul was called by some of his men to discuss a certain matter. I went into the rooms which Azkul was using. It wasn't very clean. A lot of stuff was just lying around. Spoils? A portrait lying on it's side, the frame cracked and the canvas partly torn, made me freeze in my tracks. Tears welled up as my father's face gazed at me from the portrait. Well, the part of his face that was left.

I heard Azkul shouting angrily at his men. This woke me from my thoughts and I hurried to the desk in the one corner. In the drawer I found my father's seal, which Azkul undeniably used to send fake letters in my father's name. I had hoped to perhaps also find the key to the chains around my ancles, but had no luck. I discovered some letters, written very badly, stating that enough forces had been gathered and that they would finally be able to strike king Williams castle and take ruler-ship by force.

"You finally found out my little plan?" I jumped.

"You see what can be yours if you marry me? You could be my queen. Nothing can stop me now." He came closer. I realised that I would have to play it smoothly now. I turned my back on him, still holding the letter.

"You must be very persuasive to have so many flock to your cause," I spoke in a tone I hoped would sound like I am admiring him.

"Seems like your eyes are finally starting to open, my dear," he said as his hand stroke down my neck and shoulder. In the meantime I reached for the knife I kept hidden, swung around slashing his throat. It didn't cut deep. He moved quickly away from me.

"What...you devil!"

My eye caught sight of a pistol in the open drawer I had just taken my father's seal from. I grabbed it and aimed it at Azkul. I wasn't sure if it would fire, but I was willing to take my chances. A small stream of blood ran down his neck. He just wiped it with his sleeve, cursing.

"I demand that you free me from my chains at once!"

He sneered at me. "You wouldn't use it."

"Try me," I said glaring at him while tightening my finger around the trigger. If it isn't loaded, I can still resort to fighting with the knife I had. It wouldn't do much good against his sword which he hadn't unsheathed until now. I saw his hand reach for it.

"Stop! I warn you, I will shoot."

"That pistol isn't even loaded, silly girl. Now stop your nonsense or I will have you whipped!"

I felt a cold wave wash over me. What should I do? What if it isn't loaded? I noticed he was still reaching slowly for his sword… which meant the pistol was loaded. He was bluffing!

Then he suddenly pulled his sword out and launched at me. I pulled the trigger…

I left in a hurry, sword in hand.

"You're making a big mistake! Soon I'll be ruling and you'd be sorry that you didn't choose me, you'll see!" he shouted as I ran down the stairs. I had wounded him in his hip. He had dropped his sword, which I had taken and used to force him to give me the keys to my chains, and was clutching his side in agony. He cursed some more and then shouted for his men. I knew they would soon be after me.

There were some of Azkul's men outside, so I tried to sneak through another of the mansion's exits. It seemed clear. Just as I went around the corner someone grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I wouldn't scream, because I didn't want to attract attention. I kicked hard on his foot.

"Ouch...wait! It's me!" a familiar voice whispered.

"Aiden?"

"Yes!"

I was so happy to see him that I hugged him.

"We have to get out of here!" I whispered.

"I know. There are quite a number of men outside. Follow me."

We actually succeeded in sneaking past and escaping to where Aiden's horse grazed lazily, unaware of the danger we were in. It had become quite cold, the first winter snowflakes started falling. Aiden gave me his cloak to fold around me. The dress didn't provide much warmth. We rode for several hours, until the last daylight faded. Then we found a place to camp for the night. A huge tree with its thick roots provided protection from the wind and snow. It would be too dangerous to light a fire. Aiden helped me off the horse.

"You're ice cold!" he said concerned. Strangely his hands were warm and he wasn't even wearing gloves.

"How come... yours...are so warm?" I asked through the shivers.

"Elves are invulnerable to the elements. Come, we must get you warm."

After he unsaddled his horse, he came to sit by me and folded the cloak around us both. It didn't take long before I fell asleep, exhausted.

The next morning I woke to find myself alone, curled up with the cloak wrapped around me. I got up and looked for Aiden. No sign of his horse or the saddle.

"Aiden!" I whispered, then called a bit louder," Aiden!"

"Shhh!" he said as he pulled me down. From the bushes we could see riders in the valley below. Aiden had avoided the main path in case we would be pursued. We watched them as they rode slowly, examining the path for any clue, but with the snow that had fallen during the night it would be a lost cause.

"Darn the snow!" one shouted to his mates.

"She couldn't have gotten this far without a horse, we might as well turn back."

"No! Azkul said we must bring her back...onwards men!"

We watched them until they disappeared in a distance.

"I almost thought you left without me!"

"Why would you think that?"

"Aiden...about what happened the other night. I didn't want to deceive you. I only came to tell you the truth..."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Your friend, Yolandi, told me a lot of things."

"Is she alright?"

"Your...mistress doesn't know that she spoke with me. I tried to find you, but she told me you had left without a trace. I didn't quite believe it. Later your friend came to me and told me what really happened. I promise that the Contiers will be dealt with as soon as we get back."

I remembered of the letters I had taken.

"I have proof that Azkul is planning an attack on king William's castle with a large force, to take the throne by force. These letters must be taken to the king's council!"

"Are you sure? I've heard the city is heavily fortified. It would not be an easy task to infiltrate. "

"I'm sure. One of the letters was written by my father, to warn the king of the conspiracy 8 years ago. He was murdered for it and the letter was never sent. Now it seems they have gathered enough manpower to put their plan to action." I took them out and gave them to him.

"Now you've lost me. How did you get this letter?"

"The house we came from now...it used to be my home...my father's home. I had thought it was destroyed, well...that was what I've been told... It has changed a lot...but when I found the letter and this seal...it is the same as the sign I have on my hand.

Aiden read the letters, then gave them back.

"If this man is your father...then you are related to the king."

"It is all starting to make sense to me now. My father wanted to warn the king, but was murdered. Azkul had been faking letters in my father's name to keep the king from getting suspicious. Then, two years ago, king William was assassinated. Most probably Azkul's doing. Perhaps he hoped that the people would turn to him and make him king. All near relatives to the king started disappearing."

"Maby he had been trying to kill off all possible relatives to the throne in the meanwhile so that no one could challenge him to it."

"That wouldn't help much, because the king's council and soldiers will still fight him."

"Or maby he tried to find a legal way to claim the throne...by marrying you."

I was shocked at this revelation. "That is disgusting! That...that mean old coward! No wonder he's been asking me to marry him every day!"

"He did?" Aiden asked amused.

I blushed a little. "Yes..."

"Well, I think it is safe for us to continue on our journey. We must just stay off the main path. We must speak with princess Elana. She might be able to offer assistance."

"Yes..." I couldn't understand why I felt so upset at that moment…

What did you think? Please review! Thanx! (-:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I can arrange for a cavalry escort and a carriage for you, D'Artianelle, to take you to William's castle," princess Elana concluded after the necessary details had been conveyed to her. I felt jealous when Elana asked to speak with Aiden in private for a while.

"With all due respect, your higness, I must decline the offer. It would attract too much attention and would be slower. If I may ask something of you, it would be for a horse and more suitable clothing for riding," I said as soon as they returned.

"I will honour your wish, D'Artianelle. Aiden had asked to go with you and I give my consent. May you have success and return soon." We spent the night at the palace.

The next morning we were given strange bread called "lembas" and vegetables I've never seen before, for the journey. I changed and we went on our way. In the village, where we had to pass through, I left a note for Yolandi with the baker. I couldn't risk letting Catherine see me now. Three days later we arrived in King William's Town, as it was called after the king. We didn't find what we expected. The streets were in chaos. People were quite impolite. A street child tried to steal my sword.

The next moment some of the guards came running. "It's them! Get them!" We realised that we were not going to be welcomed here and took to flight to the mirky woods outside the city. Our pursuers let us go then, believing that the forest is haunted. We went deeper into the forest, to find camping place and to discuss our next step of action. To our surprise we walked into an encampment. Tents and cook-fires were spread abroad. Children played around, dirty and clothes torn. Some women were busy preparing food while others did their washing. It was only a few moments before some men circled us with spears and swords.

"Who are you!" a man demanded.

"This one is an elf, they must be spies!"

"No! We are not spies, we came to inform the royal council that there is going to be an attack launched on the castle...but we got chased by soldiers."

"If the soldiers are after you, then you are outcasts...like us."

"What happened? The city is in chaos."

"Your 'attack' already happened. Some man named Azkul and his armies took over the whole place. Those who opposed where killed or fled here. He has beset the castle and now controls the city. He's trying to force the council to declare him king."

"We must do something...how many men are here?" I asked.

"Not enough to defeat Azkul's men, besides these men are not warriors, they are mostly farmers who's farms had been burnt."

"Are there any inside the city walls that might aid us?"

"Not all the soldiers follow Azkul. Some just keep their mouths shut, but will be happy to see him hanged."

"If I had known how much trouble this man would be causing, I would have killed him when I had the chance," Aiden said bitterly.

"Tomorrow they will have some farmers hanged in the square," a woman now said,"my boy is with them!" She burst out in tears and another woman came to comfort her. The named boy had been caught with others that rebelled and had been throwing rocks at Azkul's men.

"We cannot allow this to happen!" Aiden exclaimed,"I have an idea..."

The next morning we were amongst the crowd that gathered to see the executions, disguised as simple folks. Although no weapons were allowed past the gate, we smuggled ours over the wall. Aiden had some of the men with him on the eastern side. I went with the others on the western side. There were 7 nooses. The crowed got excited as the first ones were made to stand ready. I noticed the boy, he cannot be older than 14. Is there no mercy in this place!

Silence fell when Azkul came out on a platform.

"People of King William's Town. Today you witness what happens to those who keep opposing me. I offer you all a choice. Join me in my cause, or end up like them. Soon I will be declared king, for there is no legitimate heir left to the throne."

"We will never betray our king!" one of those who were to be hanged shouted.

"That man is a traitor!" another added.

"Enough!" Azkul interrupted,"let the proceedings begin."

I looked at Aiden nervously. Our timing would have to be precise. Some of the men had put down explosive crates near the stage, which could be ignited by burning arrows.

"Ready!"

The next moment the beam that they stood on was removed. I saw Aiden lift his bow and did the same. This was the first time I saw arrows shot so fast. In seconds three flew and hit their targets, freeing three of the men. In that time I shot one down. He just kept shooting and freed the other three. The others shot at the barrels with explosives which send the crowd running, shouting in panic when it blew up. This would buy us some time.

"Fight for your king and country!" someones voice was heard above the commotion. Some of the crowd turned and started joining the fight, using anything they could lay their hands on. Aiden and I quickly cut loose the prisoners and opened the cage that held some others. The guards now launched at us. Aiden switched his weapon to his sword. I was amazed to see that he was just as skilled in sword fighting as in archery. I also switched, but had far more difficulty to handle the onslaughts. Luckily some of the other men kept close and helped me out. Azkul had retreated to the castle. We fought our way there. I saw Aiden enter through the main door after the guards there had been dealt with. As soon as I had a clear path I followed. By now there was chaos inside the castle as well, guards and commoners fighting. I noticed that not all the guards resisted. Where could Aiden be? I asked a guard where Azkul went.

"Up the stairs to the main hall, milady."

Two men joined me and we ran up the stairs to the main hall. At the door we dispatched some guards, then stormed through the door, only to be stopped in our tracks.

"Welcome," Azkul greeted us. Aiden was held by four men, weapons ready to pierce him if he should try to escape.

"Aiden!"

"Wow, a little reunion!" Azkul continued,"now you all can witness the final stage of my plan...where I am to be crowned as king..."

"The council wil not submit to your demand!" a man protested.

"I no longer need the council's approval," Azkul said before running him through with his sword,"get me a priest!" he yelled to some of his men.

Not much later a priest was forced into the main hall.

"What devilry is this!" he demanded to know.

"That is no way to address your king, priest!"Azkul admonished.

"You are not related to the king!" he protested.

"I wish to be wed to D'Artianelle de Loncre, daughter of Sir Jonathan Charles de Loncre, cousin of king William. Therefore it makes me king!"

"Both parties will have to consent before I could preform a wedding."

"She will consent..." he turned to me,"the choice is yours. Marry me now, or…the elf dies."

"Don't D'Artianelle!" Aiden shouted. A shortsword was pressed harder against his throat.

"Well?" Azkul demanded.

"I...I will, only if you let Aiden go unharmed. Now!"

"Very well. Remove him!" he shouted to the men and they forced him out.

"D'Artianelle, you don't know what your doing! Refuse! Say no!"

The others that had come with me were forced to leave with him. The doors got shut tight. Now it was just me, Azkul, the priest and some guards.

The priest started the sermon on Azkul's order.

"You, Azkul of Langerland, do you take this woman as your lawful wedded wife, through richer or poorer, to cherish and hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do, get on with it!"

"...and you, D'Artianelle de loncre...do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, through richer or poorer, to cherish and hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"I....I..." Azkul came closer to me. Say you do, or he dies."

"But you said…"

"I said they should remove him. I would not be so foolish as te let my bait go."

"You are despisable!"

"Say you do or he dies!" He was shaking me by the shoulders.

I had moved my hand to my bosom, looking like a gesture of surprise, while in fact I took the knive I had taken from my father's library desk and stabbed it into his chest as quick as possible. How he didn't suspect this from the previous encounter, I didn't know. A higher power must have had a hand in matters. He cursed, then staggered backwards and fell. He tried to say something, surprise still showing on his face, but then just sunk to the floor. The knive had pierced his heart.

The guards came closer, but only to open the doors for us and carry Azkul's body out on the priest's order. I rushed out to find Aiden.

"Aiden!" We embraced briefly. We now heard shouts of cheer from the courtyard and went to see what was going on. A cavalry group had arrived, with banners and armed soldiers. The sign on the banners was of a winged horse and a sword...

"Long live king William!" the crowd shouted as a man climbed of his horse and came to us. He removed his helmet.

"It seems like I came too late for the fireworks," he said as he looked around.

"We believed you were dead my lord?" I asked.

"No, just thrown into a prison. I had gone to the eastern kingdom to sign a peace-treaty. Instead my men and I got arrested on unjust grounds. Apparently letters written by my own nephew stated that I had sinister intentions. It took me all this time to convince that king of my innocence."

"It wasn't my father who wrote those letters, Azkul of Langerland murdered him and faked the letters! I have proof!"

"Father?"

"I am D'Artianelle de Loncre, daughter of Jonathan de Loncre, your nephew," I said as I showed him the mark on my hand.

"Indeed! I had heard that all related to me had been killed in my absence. This is good news!"

He spoke with the people, encouraging them to return to their homes and help rebuild the chaos in the city. He is an accomplished speaker, so the people were very quickly swayed to help one another and do good things. He ordered that supplies be given to the farmers to help them rebuild their farms. Aiden and I were invited to stay in the castle. King William seemed to be very interested in what had been happening since he was gone. The rest the advisers would fill in, those who were not slain by Azkul. When the king heard what had happened to my father's house and land, he offered that I came to live with him in the castle. I declined, saying that I would like to rebuild my father's inheritance. The king consented, and even offered materials and men to help me with the work.

When we left after several days, the king greeted me and Aiden like we were old friends. We left with supplies and men to help with the restoration of my father's house.

While the restoration started, Aiden had to return to Everness. He is after all a prince, and still has his obligations to the throne. I felt bitter and sad when he left. Somehow I had hoped he would stay.

___________

Reviews are apreciated, thanks! (-:


	9. Chapter 9

Hi there! Thank you for your reviews so far! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

A month has passed since I took possession of my father's house. I had Yolandi brought home to live with me, to Catherine's agitation. Lady Elana had a proclamation made that Yolandi and I was now free of service to Catherine. We were free women! Soon I had several men and women that helped in and around the mansion to maintain it. I never realised how much work would be involved. The restorations was now completed. King William had made sure that what was left of my father's belongings were returned to me and declared me sole owner of the De Loncre grounds.

Yolandi took the role of lady of the house, so that I had not worry about anything inside the mansion. She made sure that everything got done. I focused on repairing the stables and bought some horses. I enjoyed every moment of working outside and often took long rides in the forests near the mansion. Yolandi's "friend", also came to work and live in the De Loncre mansion. He finally got a name, Keenan. The romance really bloomed between them. I had heard they were planning to tie the knot somewhere in the fall.

One day a rider came by with an invitation, which Yolandi showed me when I got home from one of my rides. It was an invitation to Everness, to attend a ball to celebrate the royal engagement and that the wedding would take place in three days. It was like someone threw a glass of ice cold water over me. I couldn't believe that Aiden would do something like that so soon! The whole time I had been hoping... Maybe humans and elves are too different after all.

"You are going, aren't you?" Yolandi asked.

"Why? So that I can hurt myself some more? Didn't you read what it says? They are engaged, to be married in three days. It's no good for me to go there."

"Are you so sure it's all over? Maybe if he saw you one last time?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Yolandi. Perhaps we were not meant to be together."

"What if you are? Sometimes you have to give destiny a hand!"

"Yeah, last time I ended up running, crying my eyes out."

"But he still came after you, didn't he?"

A moment of silence followed. "You're not going to let go of this, are you?" The determined look on her face said it all.

"Fine, I'll go, but only if you go with me."

"This is ridiculous! I shouldn't have come," I whispered to Yolandi as we gathered with the rest of the guests to be welcomed by princess Elana's mother, the queen.

"You're not going anywhere!" she answered as she took hold of my arm to keep me from escaping. I felt like the walls were closing in one me.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, humans and elves, friends of this joyous event. She drank some water from a glass before continuing the speech. It is indeed a pleasure to announce that my daughter's engagement this day. As most of you know, my health often sidetracks me from keeping my obligations to the throne and my people since dear Andrew left this world.... It is just fit that I hand that responsibility over to someone with wisdom and experience. Our kingdom will once again have a king, one who will care for our people's needs and rule with justice and peace..."

In the meanwhile I had told Yolandi that I desperately needed air and left as fast as possible. I didn't want to hear Aiden's name or see him again. Outside I took seat on a bench. I took off the shoes I had worn on Yolandi's request. She had said it is the latest fashion.

"I can't believe women will wear these things in the name of fashion!" I said, rubbing my sore feet.

"D'Artianelle!" a voice sounded up. It was Erick.

"Erick! I had hoped to see you and give you this..." I handed him a small parcel. I had hoped to find him.

"Wow!" he exclaimed when he saw the silver flute.

"I wish for you to have it...will you play for me?"

"Okay but only if you sing with."

"Me, sing? Are you sure you want me to spoil your song?"

"Come on, your voice can't be that bad!" he said laughing.

"Normally not, but I'm feeling rather sad today."

"Why are you sad?"

"Your brother is engaged to Elana, right?"

"Well, yes...but..."

"D'Artianelle!" we heard Yolandi call.

"I'm here!"

Just then she came with Aiden following. My heart leapt. I didn't want to see him. I got up quickly, stepped on my dress and stumbled. Aiden caught my arm, preventing a rather embarrassing crash.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine!" I said rather abruptly, then "thank you," in a more mild tone. I didn't want him to be nice to me or near me. It all hurt.

Erick excitedly showed his brother the flute I gave him.

I gazed crossly at Yolandi while they were conversing. She just signalled with her eyes and formed with her lips: "Tell him!"

Did she go mad? He's engaged. "I can't," I finally said to her with a sigh. Aiden and Erick turned to us, unaware of what had been going on.

"Can't what?" the ever curious Erick asked.

"Just something Yolandi wants me to do. Please excuse me."

As I was walking away, Aiden said: "Wait up!" and came with, to my agony. We walked for a while without speaking. He started humming softly. I couldn't bear it anymore, so I faced him.

"Please don't make this harder for me than it already is!"

"What do you mean?" he asked surprised.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside, with your fiancée?"

"My fiancée?" He looked a bit puzzled.

"Now you have really lost me. What is this about?"

"I haven't heard from you for more than a month, then received an invitation to come here, attending Elana's engagement. Then you still ask me what this is about!" I said angrily, tears betraying my mood.

"You thought...oh..." The confusion made way for a smile. It was my turn to be puzzled.

He wiped the tears from my face. "Were you not in the hall when Elana's mother introduced them?"

"Them? No, I came outside. I couldn't bear the thought..." I couldn't complete the sentence.

"I'm not engaged, D'Artianelle. Elana is to wed my brother, Fenthick. I had to come to Everness to make sure all arrangements are in order and to explain why my brother had been detained for some weeks. It is our custom that the eldest give his consent before a marriage can take place."

"I suddenly feel so stupid," I said while trying to smile.

"I'm sorry, D'Artianelle, that I didn't say anything sooner. I hope you can forgive me."

I could not refuse the sincerity when I looked in his eyes and just nodded.

"Then all is settled between us? Are we still friends?" he asked as he gave me a hug.

"Settled." At a nearby fountain I washed my face, before we returned to the hall. I enjoyed the rest of the evening thoroughly, dancing with Aiden and others. I met Fenthick, who looked a lot like his brother. The same blond hair. Only his eyes did not have the same dept. I could see that he and Elana were in love. I felt happy for them. The ball only stopped early the next morning. Yolandi later joined Keenan, who waited at the carriage for us. I didn't want to leave, afraid that Aiden would disappear again. He walked with me to the carriage.

"D'Artianelle, there is something I want to ask you."

"Yes?"

"I will leave for home just after the wedding...I want you to come with us."

"To visit?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence followed. If I went with it would mean that I must leave my home and all I knew behind and venture into elven lands where humans are seldom seen.

"I understand if you're not willing to leave..."

"It's not that. I had just been planning ahead. I would like to go with you, Aiden." His face lighted up.

"I will make the needed arrangements so that I can go with you just after the wedding."

Two days didn't give me much time. Yolandi and Keenan would take care of things until I return. I explained that I'm not sure when I would be coming back. I packed only a few things and then left for Everness. A new attendant had been appointed, since Keenan is the new lord of the mansion in my absence. My horse, Skydancer, was tied to the carriage. I couldn't part with her.

This was the first elven wedding that I had attended. Although all of Everness had been gathered in the courtyard, only a few attended the actual sermon, if that is what it could be called. Mostly relatives of Elana. I had been one of the few who were honoured in this way. All kept standing. Aiden conducted it. It seems like they don't use a priest. I felt a bit out of place, being the only human in the room. Some of the others gazed strangely at me. Erick was getting bored. He stood next to me, fiddling around. I just smiled at him. I knew how much he loved to be outside. There was no music or entrance march like they do at the human weddings. I didn't understand what was said, because it was all in an elven tongue. It wasn't a very long event. They were given a cup from wich both of them drank. I wondered what was in it? I noticed that they already wore their rings, not giving it to each other on the wedding day like humans do. Fenthick also didn't kiss Elana, but simply took her hand. Then we followed them to a balcony that looked down on the courtyard. They went out and the crowd cheered for their new king and queen.

The next morning we left early. I rode on Skydancer. Aiden and Erick kept close to me. I noticed the others, elven men accompanying Aiden, curiously glancing at me from time to time and speaking softly with each other in their tongue. It must be strange for them that a woman, a human, went with them. I wanted to ask Aiden some questions about the sermon, but he wasn't very forthcoming, so I let it be for the time being. He seemed reluctant to speak in front of the others. He also seemed agitated by something. Maybe it had something to do with the rider that joined our group later that morning. I could see that Erick would have loved to chat, but he forced himself to keep quiet.

It was quite odd for me to ride in silence. After what felt like an eternity I couldn't take the silence any more.

"Why must we keep quiet?" I asked Aiden, who was startled by the sudden sound of my voice.

"It is not safe in these parts," he whispered quickly as if to keep me quiet.

We had ridden into a deeper part of the woods. The next moment Aiden signalled for all of us to stop, listening to something. I couldn't hear anything. After listening attentively for a while longer, we started off again. I could sense the tension of the others in the group as well. They all seemed ready to grab the bow or sword if anything was to happen. I felt at my father's sword hanging at my side. I wondered what the danger could be?

Suddenly Aiden yelled: "Get ready!"

In moments we were swarmed by small odd-looking creatures that only made hissing sounds. Reaching only to a man's hip they didn't seem like much of a threat, but I quickly changed my opinion when I saw three of them kill one of the elves, pulling him from his horse. I was so shocked at what I saw, that it seemed like all reason left my mind. I yelled angrily, dismounting and stormed at them with my father's sword.

When they finally retreated, I couldn't even remember how many I had slain. My clothes were covered with mud and blood. As I stood with sword still in hand, my whole body started trembling. A lot of these creatures' bodies were lying scattered on the forest floor.

"She's in shock!" Erick called out.

"Here, drink this!" Aiden gave me a skin bottle. The water had a sweet taste, almost like honey. Aiden helped me take off the bloody waistcoat, then gave me a cloak. Only now I found out that the elf had not been killed as I believed, but was severely wounded. Some of the others also had minor wounds. I helped treating the wounds. Very soon we had to continue our journey, so that we could leave the deep forest before nightfall. An eye was kept on the wounded elf, weakened much by loss of blood. I was still lightly trembling, but tried to hide it.

We all were very tired and relieved when finally we left the forest behind us. Later we set up camp next to a river. Some made a fire, while others tended to the wounded. I changed, then washed the clothes, hanging it in a nearby tree to dry. I sat down near the fire with my father's sword, cleaning it's blade. Aiden came and sat down next to me.

"Are you alright, D'Artianelle?"

"I think so... what were those things?" I tried to still my hands. They were still trembling lightly. Aiden noticed and took them in his, rubbing it lightly.

"They are goblins. Not dangerous when alone, but like you witnessed today they can be quite a nuicense when in groups."

"Are there many of them?"

"Only in certain parts of the forest. We unfortunately had to pass through, because the mountain pass is covered in thick snow. It came earlier than we had expected. That is why I was so agitated. Had I known earlier I would have preferred to have stayed in Everness until the pass cleared. From here the path should be clear."

Erick also came and sat with us now.

"I never saw a human-lady fight like that before! You must have easily killed thirty!"

"I don't know," I replied,"but I don't hope to be doing that soon again." I smiled at Erick.

"The sword you have is quite remarkable...may I have a look at it?" Aiden asked and I handed it to him.

"It was my father's. He gave it to me as a present when I turned fourteen. He taught me a little when he wasn't away on some trip or another. I really miss him."

"I think he would have been proud of you today, D'Artianelle."

"Thank you, Aiden."

Erick's voice made an end to the brief silence that had followed."Hey, there are symbols on your sword!"

Aiden took a closer look.

"They are elven symbols," he said surprised,"well, an elven dialect only used by a few still. It says: "Courage is our creed."

"Strange that he had it."

"Do you remember anything about your mother?"

"No...she died when I was still very young, but I doubt that she was elven. I mean, just look at me!" we all laughed.

"Mysteries always seem to surround you, D'Artianelle."

"It is quite tiring sometimes."

________________

How was it? Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was still cold the next morning when I woke. I looked at the others. They seemed to be awake, eyes open, but they didn't move. I had heard that elves don't sleep. At least not the way humans do. They literally sleep with open eyes, as if in deep meditation. I noticed that I had been covered with more blankets during the night and that there was a bowl with water and a wet towel next to me on the ground. I had had many disturbing dreams, all of them invaded by the ugly little creatures that had attacked us. Aiden was half-sitting against a nearby tree. As I sat up, he immediately woke.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes...why do you ask?"

"You have developed a nasty fever through the night and seemed to have been troubled by...bad dreams."

"Maybe the attack yesterday had a deeper impact on me than I thought."

"You also spoke...in elven tongue."

"What? How is that possible? I don't even know how to speak elven!"

"Well, you were speaking to your mother apparently. You asked her not to leave."

"I did?"

"Perhaps our discussion last night had disturbed some of your very distant memories."

"I know that my mother had been sick before she died. My father told me when I was older. I do not recall speaking to her, however...thank you for caring for me," I said, gesturing to the bowl and towel.

He nodded silently.

We arrived at Greenleaf Forest two days later. We were welcomed by quite a large group of elves. These elves made their homes in the treetops. Ropes and ladders, very easily hidden if the need arise, connected the houses to the forest floor. The palace itself was situated against a mountain, surrounded by cliffs, waterfalls and forest. It was really breathtaking to see. I noticed the many curious glances and how they would speak with each other as they noticed me. I never felt so out of place. Aiden rode beside me and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry. It will be fine."

I just smiled bravely back at him. Inside I felt uncertain and afraid.

"Come, let me introduce you to my mother and father."

I never thought about it until now. What would they have to say about their son bringing a human woman home to visit? Would they like me? Or will they look at me like many others did? Aiden lifted me down from Skydancer. I held his hand as we walked pass some who appeared to be royal officials of the palace. Erick ran to a small group waiting for us. A young woman stood there. She must be his mother...Aiden's mother! I had forgotten that elves do not age like humans do. They can be hundreds of years old, but still appear to be in their twenties. I never saw someone so beautiful as her. Long black hair flowing down her shoulders and olive-green eyes. With her stood the king, his hair more silvery than blond. I now saw where Aiden got his eyes from. His father had the same intense blue eyes.

Aiden first greeted them and spoke some words in his elven tongue before switching to the plain tongue I could understand.

"I would like to introduce you to D'Artianelle de Loncre." I bowed politely and greeted them.

The queen said something to Aiden in their tongue. From her facial expression and tone I could see that she wasn't very pleased.

"Welcome to our home, D'Artianelle," the king interrupted,"we hope that you will be happy here and that your visit may last several moons." He was friendly, I could see warmth in his eyes and decided that I liked him.

I felt tired like never before when I was finally left alone in a room that would become my quarters while I visited here. It was very spacious. A huge, very comfortable bed stood against one of the walls. It huge windows having a breathtaking view of the forest and the waterfall against the cliffs, but it was too high up for someone to look in from the outside. Connected to it was a bathroom. It was basically a big empty room with pillars covered in vines. Beautiful dark-purple flowers bloomed. An golden bathing tub stood in the centre. If it was made of pure gold, I couldn't tell. It was too heavy to move. A servant girl told me that they would soon bring warm water for the tub. After exploring the room a little more, I dropped myself on the bed and soon slumbered in to be woken not much later by the servant girl who informed me that the water had been brought in. I didn't even hear anyone coming in.

After taking a bath and changing into clean clothes I felt like a new person. Aiden had said that he would come by to get me later, so I sat on the bed, waiting for him, listening to the birdsong of a small green bird that peeked at me from outside the open windows. Tiredness overcame me once again and I fell asleep.

The next morning I found that someone had covered me. I got up quickly, washed my face in the basin and combed my hair. Just then the servant girl came in and asked if I wished to be taken down to have breakfast. I called her a servant girl in my mind, but knew she might well be twice my age…you could never tell with elves…

I greeted all at the table politely before sitting down.

"You were fast asleep when my brother and I came by your room yesterday!" Erick told me excitedly, "perhaps you could teach me how to sleep like you do, then I could also have dreams."

Aiden laughed at his brother's remarks. "Erick was disappointed that he couldn't show you around yesterday, but perhaps he could do so after breakfast. I will join you later after I had tended to other matters."

"I trust you rested well, D'Artianelle?" the king now spoke.

"Yes, your highness. This morning when I woke up, there was a small green bird at my window. It sang the most beautiful song."

"A Rivergale. It is indeed a rare thing to see one of them, not even to mention hear them sing," the king replied.

"Really? This ons seemed quite tame. It came closer when I went to take a better look at it..."

"No one had ever been able to tame one of them. Those kept in cages died in a few days," the queen interrupted. My suspicions of the previous day was confirmed. She doesn't like me for some reason. I chose to keep silent. There's no use for arguing. We ate breakfast mostly in silence. I could see that the king was not very pleased with his wife's actions towards me. She just seemed to ignore me or sometimes she would look at me as if trying to see through me. Aiden also seemed a bit restless. Erick was the only one that was not so much affected by the atmosphere. As soon as I finished my last bite he jumped up, all excited to show me around.

That morning I saw so many things that it later felt like my head wanted to burst. The palace is so big, larger than King William's had seemed, that one like myself would easily get terribly lost in it. The gardens outside appeared to be without end. We even went to one of the waterfall pools. The water was refreshingly cool as I stuck my feet in. Erick just looked at me, then took off his jacket and shoes before plunging right in. He splashed me on purpose. I laughed, threatening to do all kinds of things if I get my hands on him. He just mocked me further, that he would simply stay in the water. "This is your fault!" I called out as I jumped in after him. I could hear him laugh with delight. He started swimming to the other side. I dived, amazed at how clear the water is. I could see Erick's legs at a distance and swam in his direction. He suddenly stopped swimming. Apparently he didn't know where I was. I came up right next to him. He got quite a fright.

"Where were you? I thought something had happened to you!"

"I dived."

"Dived?"

"Yes, swam underwater."

His eyes widened. "You can do that?"

"Sure, it's not so difficult. You just take in a deep breath and go. Do you want me to teach you?"

"No, rather not. I'm scared of going underwater." Something I appreciated about the elves is that they are not shy to tell the truth.

Later we threw ourselves on the grass to dry in the sun. My trouser and blouse was soaking wet. I used this opportunity to 'fish around'.

"Erick, I don't think your mother likes me very much."

"I don't think it's like that. She just doesn't trust easily. Just wait till she knows you better."

"I whish I knew what I could do to make her like me more."

"What's not to like? Just be yourself."

It was times like these that I wondered if Erick was really the young boy he usually portrayed.

Later, when our clothes had dried, we explored more of the gardens. Erick wanted to play a game, so I started chasing him. He was quite good in hiding. Being an elf, he could easily hear me miles away and could sneak past me lightfootedly. That was when I became aware of an ability I didn't know I possessed. I was trying to see if he was hiding in some bushes some distance away, when suddenly something happened to my sight. It was as if a magnifying glass was put before my eyes. I could see Erick peeking at me through the bushes, slowly moving westward. Then my sight returned to normal. Knowing where he was going, I caught him by surprise. He was amazed. I didn't say anything about my sight. I also became aware that someone or something else was present nearby. When I looked over Erick's shoulder, I saw a white wolf staring at me. It had crystal clear blue eyes.

Erick turned to see what I was looking at, but then it was gone.

"I hope it was not my imagination, but I just saw a white wolf."

"A wolf? It cannot be. They live in the mountains somewhere far away from here. They never come here."

Aiden found us and we spent the rest of the day exploring part of the forest. Erick couldn't keep himself from telling everything we did that morning. Later he told Aiden about the wolf I had seen. Aiden explained that the wolves lived in the Nethermountains to the south of Greenleaf forest and they were thought to be extinct along with the elves who used to live there.

"According to the royal history archives those wolves lived with the snow-elves, as they were called. Each elf had such a companion from the day he or she was born. If the elf died, it would die as well. There was not much else written about the wolves. The snow-elves were apparently a quite shy race, not keen to be in company of others, even other elve tribes. They knew much about nature and animals. They were not an aggressive race, rather very secretive."

"Oh..." was all I could reply. I wondered what the wolve would be doing here, or if there was perhaps a snowelf here somewhere?

________

Please don't forget to review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

Hope you enjoy this chapter!(-: (Just a note: Gwenevere and Aragnon and Aeria'lle are not related to any known characters.)

Chapter 11

We rested under a tree while Erick played on his flute. It has been blissful these past few months. I came to love Greenleaf forest. I later joined Aiden in singing when I had heard the words to the song Erick was playing. I don't know how many hours went by as I learnt some elven songs, and taught them some of those I knew. Then we returned to the palace, just in time for supper. It was much more bearable that it had been that morning. Strangely the queen seemed in a more pleasurable mood. Perhaps the king spoke to her about her manners this morning? I didn't need to wonder long.

"I have recieved good news this morning. Gwenevere will be coming to visit for a few weeks. You remember her don't you, Aiden? You and Fenthick used to be good friends with her when you were younger."

"I do remember her, mother, but is there any reason why she is coming here?" Aiden wanted to know a little irritated.

"Don't be rude, Aiden. Her and our family had been friends for many centuries. I expect you to treat her as such."

"I doubt that our son would be rude to any of our guests, Aeria'lle," the king now spoke,"but he does have a point. Why would she suddenly want to visit after so many years had passed?"

"Well...I had received word of her mother. She said that Gwenevere had been through a very difficult time and that it would perhaps be good for her if she could be in different surroundings for a while. I didn't think it would be a problem, Aragnon?"

The king didn't look too pleased, but gave his consent that Gwenevere could stay in the palace.

I spoke with Aiden about it later when we took a walk in the garden, enjoying the evening breeze.

"What's she like?"

"Who, Gwenevere? She's nice...oh you mean what does she look like? Well, from what I can remember she was a bit...robust."

I felt a bit better. I had a feeling that her visit was no coincidence and would have been very much at unease if she was beautiful too.

Aiden then told me more about his family's history and I tried to remember all the names and places he spoke of.

Later he asked me to tell him more about myself and my family, of what I could remember. I explained that I don't remember my mother, because she died when I was still young and that my father had raised me, with the help of a nanny when he was away from home. That he always brought books for me to read and told me stories of his travels, and that he taught me a little about sword-fighting and archery.

Aiden then promised to show me the royal library the next day and that I could read to my heart's content. I was thrilled.

That night I felt like I was drifting away when I finally fell asleep.

Not even three days had passed when they arrived, bringing Gwenevere in her royal carriage. I had been reading a book from the library about Greenleaf forest, when I noticed the elven woman heading towards the palace entrance with her attendants bringing her luggage. For a moment I had no breath left in me. She was hauntingly beautiful, and not a bit robust. She must have changed since Aiden last saw her, or he had not been looking properly! I suddenly felt very worried, and I admit jealous, as I went to greet her. Aiden, Erick, the king and the queen were already there. She greeted them like they were the best of friends. She was polite when she greeted me, but I could sense that she didn't like me much. I could see in her eyes a coldness that gave me shivers down my back. None of the others saw what I did and when I later spoke to Aiden about it, he said that I'm over-reacting, that I must first get to know her a bit better.

"Aiden, where I come from, she is not a least bit robust."

"Looks like she had changed somewhat."

"So you think she's beautiful?"

He smiled at me.

"Of course she is," a pause followed as he examined my face,"but you should know that a face is not all one looks for…"

Just then an attendant informed him that his father wanted to see him immediately.

He had to leave the next morning with his father and other elves to help an elven village near the eastern border of the forest. They had sent a messanger, pleading the king for aid, claiming that mirkspiders invaded their viliage. I read in one of the library books about them. These spiders normally lived in the mirky woods south-east of Greenleaf forest. They normally never leave their home. Something must have been disturbing them.

Aiden left me a note, apologizing and promising to return soon. With it was a bracelet. It had purple gems set into it, so that it appeared to have purple flowers on it. It was very beautiful. It was clearly made by an expert craftsman. I put it on and decided never to take it off. After breakfast that morning Gwenevere asked if she could walk with me. The queen also felt that it would be good for us to get to know each other better. It was not long before she asked about the bracelet.

"Aiden gave it to me... this morning," I said and saw that she seemed a bit surprised.

"He...he didn't kiss you, did he?"

I was caught by surprise at how serious she was as she asked the question.

"No...why do you ask?"

She relaxed remarkably, even smiling at me before replying,"oh, nothing. It's not important."

What a strange reply, I thought, but didn't ask further questions.

For several mornings she asked to walk with me after breakfast. She would ask me general questions. Later she wanted to know how I met Aiden and about my family. I was a bit reluctant to answer, and only did so vaguely at first. Somehow she seemed like she really wanted to be my friend. We even shared some enjoyable moments together. I noticed that Erick avoided her at all costs. He would come to me when she wasn't with me. When I asked him about it, he simply replied that he doesn't like her company.

Days later became three weeks since they had left. After walking a while in silence one morning, Gwenevere stopped me.

"Listen, I've been trying to find the best why to say this..."

"Then just say it as it is."

"D'Artianelle... I've come to know you a little better during this time...and I must be honest with you. You and Aiden... it will not work. I know him from when we were children. You are not the kind that will be able to truly make him happy..."

"I do not wish to discuss this!" I replied out of shock.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you must! He will not see you like I do, because being in love can blind one to many things, but you must ask yourself if it would be fair to you...to Aiden. You are not one of us. He will live many years longer than you. Think about it. That's all I ask."

"Excuse me." I left feeling angry at her arrogance. She said being in love? Is Aiden in love with me? He's never said so, though he has shown affection. What if what she had said is true? I would not be able to live with myself if I knew Aiden's not happy, or that I would cause him pain... He's been gone so long already and still I've received no news, no letter. Only reports of how the campaign is advancing came by messengers.

Genevere and the queen spent much time together. At breakfast I was mostly excluded or ignored. I spent my time reading or walking in the garden with Erick when he was not busy being tutored or doing something else. I tried to find information about elven etiquette and about the language. After searching for some hours I finally found what I was looking for. I learnt something interesting. A kiss was viewed by the elves as a very intimate sign, only given to the one to whom unspoken undying love is pledged to. It is also never done in public or in the company of others. That explained why Fenthick didn't kiss Elana during the sermon…It has been almost a month that had passed. Doubts started haunting me. In my dreams I saw myself calling to Aiden, but then he just looked at me and walked away.

One morning the queen had me called to her private chambers. She then asked me what was troubling me, that she had noticed my restlessness in spirit.

I had been keeping all my fears to myself so long, and when it seemed like she really cared to hear how I felt, I burst open. I told her about what Genevere had said to me and my fears. How much I care about Aiden, and would not be able to bear to see him hurt or unhappy.

"I understand how you feel child...but there is truth in Gwenevere's words. Elves and humans are in many ways different. Such unions very seldom works..."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

Gwenevere now came in. "Leave...if he truly loves you he will come for you, which I doubt. He's been gone for how long? Almost six weeks and not even one message or letter for you? Do you think that is how someone who truly loves you would do?"

"I guess not." I knew I was not welcome here. I decided to leave the next morning. I didn't tell Erick. I didn't want to see him hurt.

I couldn't remember the exact path to be taken. Gwenevere gave me some directions. Even though she seemed sad, I knew she was happy. I despised her, and the queen for taking her side. I had done nothing to them! The first snowflakes of winter had already made their appearance in Greenleaf forest. Some places it already laid in a thick layer, covering the trees. Skydancer didn't like the coldness. As I rode more flakes rained down on us. In my mind I saw Aiden's face, smiling at me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and focused my thoughts on going home. Yolandi will be very happy to see me. Again memories of Aiden seeped in, and I had to make a constant effort to force him out of my thoughts. Then Skydancer stepped into deep snow and struggled a little to get out, causing me to fall in the process. I felt a blinding pain shoot up my leg. I could not feel any bones broken, it was only a sprain. I knew I was in trouble. I jumped on one leg, taking Skydancer's reigns. Only a short distance had tired me tremendously. Still the snow poured down mercilessly. A noice made me look back. There stood the white wolve I had seen before. It was bigger than I had thought! It didn't look aggressive, but Skydancer snorted nervously at the sight. She suddenly reared and then bolted.

I sat in the snow, feeling sorry for myself. What would I do now? I cannot hop all the way back on one leg! The wolf was still staring at me. It made some more soft noises then ran a short distance, stopped and looked at me again. It was clear that it wanted me to follow it. When I didn't respond as quickly as it wanted, it came right to me and pulled me by the sleeve. With much effort I followed it, until finally we came to a rock surface. Just as I was wondering why the wolve brought us here, it disappeared right into the rock wall! When I investigated, I saw there was an entrance leading into a cave. It could not easily be seen. Inside there was a pile of sticks. I wondered who gathered it. Certainly not the wolf! Soon I had made a fire with it and sat back. My leg was still cold, but I knew it would be very sore and stiff the next morning. I tore a strip off my coat I had with me and bandaged my foot after examining it. It was swollen. The wolf had disappeared for some time, but now came back with a rabbit in its mouth. It came and put it down in front of me. It wanted to feed me! It sat down not too close, looking expectantly at me.

"Thank you, but I'll first have to cook it. I cannot eat it raw. I prepared it and then offered the wolf a raw piece which it cautiously accepted. The rest I cut up in small pieces, tacked it on a stick before cooking it over the fire. I still had some lembas in my backpack which I broke, offering the wolf a piece, but this it didn't take. After eating, I examined the wolf more closely. Its fur was a white as the snow. It was no ordinary wolf. It was much bigger and it's eyes...it almost appeared like human eyes, like it understood everything I said.

I shuffled myself a bit closer. "Would you mind if I touched you?" I asked, wondering if it really understood what I'm saying. I slowly reached out. I could see that it was a bit nervous, but it didn't move. It sat still as I felt its thick fur. I noticed that there was something tied around its neck, some kind of cord holding a small cylinder. There could be a message in it. The wolve allowed me to remove it, but as soon as the cord came loose, it got up and positioned itself down on the other side of the fire. It was clear to me that it wanted me to have the cylinder.

In it was a small paper with some words. It was in an elven dialect. I tried harder to understand it. Reading it over and over. Slowly it started making sense to me. Minara. When I said it out loud, the wolve responded, making soft noises. I realised that it was its name, or actually, her name. There were some more words. Later I could make out some of it. It said that Minara would help me know, or remember. I didn't understand. Was this note meant for me? I put the note in my pocket and later fell asleep.

That night I dreamt of my mother. I was seven years old. She was very sick. She looked at me, smiling faintly. She spoke in a language I had forgotten, an elven language.

"My dear D'Artianelle...you will forget..."

"I will never forget you!" I cried

"When the time is right, you shall remember. Minara... will help you."

"Don't leave me! Mother! Mother! Mother...." I woke up shaking.

I knew now that my mother was an elf. I remembered the language she had taught me, which we used when my father was not present. I remembered her face, clearly as if she had been with me until now. She had made me forget. I had read that elves can possess many gifts. Talking to animals, becoming invisible, changing shape, and even the ability to make others forget.

I now looked at Minara and spoke to her in my mothertongue. "You must help me..." I looked again at the note. It now made perfect sense to me. Minara would help me to know myself and remember what was forgotten. "...to know myself."

Minara stretched and yawned as I spoke, then she came and sat near me, looking straight into my eyes. At first I looked away. She grumbled, making me look back in her eyes. What was she trying to do?

I looked and looked until my eyes felt stiff. Then faintly, I could hear a noise, a whiper. It was as if it was in my head. The whisper became louder.

"Now, you can truly hear me."

"Who said that?" I spoke, but no-one answered, only the echo of my voice.

"You have the same gift your mother had...the gift to communicate with my kind."

"You mean I can hear your thoughts?" I thought.

"Yes. I will help you learn who you are."

"Are you...I mean was my mother...a snow-elf?"

"Yes. I had been her companion."

"Why didn't you die when she did?"

"She loosened my bond to her...and tied it to you. I was to wait until you were ready...then I would teach you."

"Why?"

A brief moment of silence followed.

"She needs you to save her people...to show them what it means to trust, to love those not of their own."

"But why me?"

"You ask too many questions. My head is starting to hurt. We will speak again later."

Minara got up and left the cave. Outside it was still snowing and I could hear a strong wind blowing. I put some more sticks on the fire and then waited for Minara to come back.

I must have slumbered in, because I suddenly woke from a noise.

"D'Artianelle!" Erick called out. He was alone.

"Erick! How did you find me?"

"Skydancer came back without you. I knew something was wrong. I followed your trail."

"My trail? In this blizzard?" He smiled.

"Yes. It was very vague. If I had come a day later it would have been gone." He saw my foot was bandaged and I explained what had happened.

"We must get you home. I have Skydancer and my horse waiting not far from here,"

"No, Erick. I'm not going back..."

"What?! Why?"

Just then Minara came in. Erick jumped up, readying his bow in seconds.

"Erick, no!" I yelled, but an arrow already flew. For someone who didn't take an interest in archery he shot pretty well. Minara moved with greet speed out of its way, growling dangerously. I spoke to her, telling her that Erick is my friend.

"She will not harm you, Erick!" I called out.

"She?" He let down his bow.

"Yes, she was my mother's. She is going to help me find my people...at least my mother's people..." Minara sat down, but watched Erick carefully, ready to move if he should try anything.

"Your mother...she was a snowelf!" he said excitedly.

"She wanted me to do something for her. I must go south."

"Then I will go with you."

"Erick, no. Your mother will be worried sick if they find you gone."

"I'm not going back without you. I'm not a child anymore you know."

"How old are you then?"

"Well, in human years...that would be tweny-four years."

"Tweny-four thousand?"

Erick laughed. "Funny, D'Artianelle. I mean twenty-four, human years."

"Wow, I estimated you to be thirteen, maybe fourteen!" _That means he's older than me! _Shows how misconceiving appearances can be!

Erick laughed."For an elf, I'm still very young. Considered to be good for nothing but fooling around."

"If you are twenty-four, how old is Aiden?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" he teased,"I heard that humans have this thing about their age..."

"Not me. I'm just curious."

"He turned two-hundred and three this year. Human years."

Erick still refused to let me go without him, so the next day we set off south. Minara disappeared during the day, joining us only at night. I enjoyed practicing my new found skill with her, bothering her with so many questions until she refused to talk to me or simply fell asleep, ignoring me. Erick would often play on his flute after supper, and I sometimes sang. We had to help with finding food. The lembas Erick and I had lasted only a few days. We saw many beautiful things on our journey. Finally we arrived at the Nethermountains, and followed the valley path which should lead us to where the snow-elves live, according to Minara.

All we could see was snow, trees covered in snow and more snow. No sign of any life or the snow-elves. Minara suddenly gave a long and icy wolf-cry. On a hilltop nearby some figures appeared. Finally we had found them! After explaining who we are, they blindfolded us and led us to where they stayed. I was surprised to find that they resided in a cave. I could see that it wasn't their home, everything was in chaos as if they came here quickly. These elves were different. They had white or grey hair and their eyes very light, as if reflecting the snow.

We were brought before the leader.

He looked at us suspiciously asking what we were doing here. I explained that my mother wished me to meet her kinsfolk. When I told him her name, I saw his face change. He suddenly looked tired and sadness lingered in his eyes.

"Welcome in our midst, D'Artianelle. Come, let us warm up by the fire and then you can tell me all about yourself."

He asked many questions about my mother, if she was happy. I replied that she loved my father until she died.

"She died? Was she killed?"

"No. She got sick. My father tried everything to help her, but could do nothing."

He looked at the fire in thought. "It must have been my fault then," he said sadly.

"How can that be, sir?" I asked

"Your mother... when she befriended the human, I didn't approve of it, and banished her when she claimed that she loved him. She left with him and I haven't heard of her since. I had been so stubborn, and so was she. Our pride kept us from admitting what we truly felt in our hearts."

"How could that have caused her to die?"

"There are only two ways an elf can die. One is by killing them, the other is for them to become so sad that they lose all desire to live."

"She wanted me to come back...to show you what she had found..."

"We have never trusted anyone not of ours. Under normal circumstances we would not even have let you and your friend come in our midst, but unusual times came upon us. Our village had been raided by mirkspiders. Why they would come all the way from their burrows is a big mystery..."

"Mirkspiders!" I explained to him that the Greenleaf elves went to help other villages attacked by the same spiders.

"It seems like someone is controlling them. They are too well organized. We came to hide in these caves when they assaulted our village. We had hoped that they would leave so we can start rebuilding, but our scouts found that they are apparently just waiting there."

"That is indeed odd. We have to fight back!" I said. Those nearby only looked at me with blank expression.

"D'Artianelle. We have no desire of fighting any spiders, elves or humans. Or whatever it is that is behind it. We just want to be left in peace."

"That is just it! If you don't do anything, others will always trample over you. You have to stand up and defend what is yours!"

"Now you are sounding just like your mother, she also had idealistic ideas of freedom and Independence."

"It isn't idealisic. Where I came from, our king had been restored to his rightfull throne, only because his people acted together and fought the threat that came upon it. If they would have done nothing, the kingdom would now have been ruled by one of the most cruel and wicked men you can think of."

"I see...and how do you propose we fight this threat we have?"

_______________

Your reviews are very much appreciated! Keep telling me what you think! (-:


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! (-:

Chapter 12

A plan had been formulated. Our scouts had found that the spiders grouped together at certain points. We divided into groups, ready to assault with torches, bows and swords. The plan was to encircle the village at night and set it to fire, trapping the spiders inside. The village would be lost, but the threat would be gone. Any eggs or nests would be destroyed as well. Everything had seemed to go according to plan until we noticed that the wind direction was changing, blowing the fire in the wrong direction, allowing an opening for the spiders to escape.

I ran with others to block the way and kill as many as we could. We didn't realize that they would be so many. On the brink of giving in to despair, an unknown group of elves joined us in the fight. It was a fierce and messy fight, but we prevailed. We watched as the last coals of what was left of the village died down. The spider bodies that was left were burned on heaps. The newcomers came to be a mixed company of elves from different tribes, including some of Greenleaf forest. From them we learned that indeed there was someone behind all of this. Velmont, and his band of elves found a way to control the spiders to do their bidding. An attack had even been launched on Greenleaf palace! They only way they could be stopped would be to stand together and face the threat as one. Aiden was apparently with another group who were already heading towards the Ironwoods.

Velmont and his folks came from the Ironwoods. Working along with the dwarves who also lived there, they became skilled in weapon making. They were said to be a proud race, believing themselves to be above all other elven races. Velmont clearly had plans of dominating all he could.

"You have achieved what your mother only dreamt about," the leader, who finally introduced himself as Faran, told me later as the snowelves sat around fires with their brothers,"she was...wise to send you to us." He looked disturbed somehow. I wondered about his relationship with my mother, but didn't ask.

Erick fought very bravely. He now practised with his bow and sword every day as we travelled. I could see that the journey has caused him to change somewhat. He was no longer the boy who only fooled around, not taking anything seriously. He was growing up. I felt a bit sad about it, but there was not much time to sit and sulk about the past.

The night before we left for the Ironwoods, Minara took me to a place high up in the mountain. There was a huge tree. It enfolded a piece of soft earth. Minara started digging until she uncovered a chest. I pulled it out and found a suit of armour in it, made partly from metal and partly from a very strong kind of leather. The customised armour I had borrowed form the snowelves didn't offer much protection and were very uncomfortable for me. The breastplate also now had a crack in it and there was no smith here to fix it before we leave. As I took it out, I noticed that it was made for a woman. It suited me perfectly. Minara confirmed my suspicion that it was my mother's. With it was a cloak. The helmet I first put in my backpack.

The journey to the Ironwoods was tiring and not without difficulties. We had been attacked by groups of mirkspiders twice. We were all relieved when we finally saw the fires where our allies were encamped. Minara always kept at a distance, so as to not spook the horses. We were now such a large mixed company, that I couldn't find Erick anymore. Neither did I see Aiden or his father. In the darkness it wasn't easy for me to see. I felt lonely when I laid my head down that night. Minara must have sensed it, because for the first time she came and snuggled up against me.

The encampment was just half a day's ride from Ironwood, so we rose up early and prepared for battle. Minara had disappeared again. I fastened my armour and put the helmet on. I checked that the plates I had put on Skydancer fit properly. Then our final march began.

We didn't quite expect what we found when we arrived. They were waiting for us, elves and spiders. This battle was something that I would long remember. I saw many die that day, allies and foes alike. Minara fought with me with unusual grace and speed.

"We must press forward! Intrude the ford!" I heard an all too familiar voice command the troops. Aiden of course did not recognise me. We pressed forward. When the ford had been breached, even more spiders rushed at us. I realised that the source had to be found soon and slipped past as cautiously as possible and entered the tower. It seemed like everyone was busy fighting outside. There was not much resistance inside the tower. When I reached the tower room, I was surprised. In the corner a huge spider was chained. It was bigger than any of the spiders I had seen so far. I could sense fear when it saw me.

"You need not fear me," I tried speaking to it like I did with Minara,"why are you kept here?"

It looked like it was examining me at first before it replied,"I am the spider queen. My children fight because I bid them to do so."

"Did Velmont do this to you?"

"The one of your kind chained me here. If I don't do as he pleases, he threatens to kill me and all my children."

"If I let you loose, will you bid your children to help us?"

For a while there was just silence.

" …we will help you, then return to our home."

I had some trouble getting the locks and chains of, but finally the queen spider was free. I could sense joy.

"Thank you, half-elven one, now we shall help you." It made some kind of shrieking sound that was almost deafening before launching itself out of the window. I rushed down the stairs and outside. The spiders had turned and were helping us like she promised! I could see Velmont's elves starting to retreat. I saw Aiden and Erick fight side by side and headed towards them.

"Aiden!" I shouted. Then things happened fast. Aiden looked around.

"Look out!" Erick shouted.

When I turned I saw an elven man charging at me with his sword. It would have surely pierced me through, but then Minara had intervened, jumping up against my assailant. She killed him, but I new she was badly wounded. She tried to come to me, but struggled and fell. Her beautiful fur was muddy and covered in blood.

"Minara!" I cried and kneeled beside her, holding her against my chest, crying. In those moments she asked one last favor from me before she drew her last breath. I wept bitterly for her. Then she magically disappeared like all snow wolves do.

A long and bitter campaign had come to an end. Many villiages had suffered great losses. Velmont had dissapeared with some of his elves. No doubt hiding in the caves. As the group split up so that everyone could go to their homes, I still had something to do. One last promise to keep.

I followed the route that she had shown me in my mind. Right where Minara had told me I found a den. Inside were three wolf cubs sleeping, two females and one male. The one female was as white as her mother, the others grayish. I took them with to where the snowelves were and gave the two grayish ones to Faran. Some burst into tears for it had been believed that Minara was the last snow wolf. Now a new generation was born, a sign of hope to the snowelves. Faran made me promise that I wouldn't forget them, my people. They left, very quickly disappearing into the woods.

As we rode back to Greenleaf palace, Erick asked me what I would call the cub I had kept. I thought about it for a moment, then replied:"Minara, like her mother."

We had a lot to talk about on our way home.

"Why did you leave Greenleaf palace?" Aiden later asked.

I didn't want to cause problems in the family, so I replied that Minara showed me things, and that I had to find out what was going on.

Erick looked at me in a funny way, but didn't say anything. I wondered if he knew what really had been going on. I didn't look much forward to put up with Gwenevere again.

Aiden became very quiet during our journey home. I noticed that something was bothering him very much. When he spoke with me, the warmth that had always been in his voice was missing. I wondered why...

________

I know this is a short chapter. I'm slowly getting back into writing. What did you think? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When we arrived home, we were welcomed by the king and queen and a very friendly Gwenevere. Even shedding tears and telling Aiden how happy she is that nothing had happened to me and Erick, who 'just dissapeared'.

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought that there was something between them," she hinted. I couldn't believe my ears! Erick looked like he wanted to explode.

"You don't know what your talking about!" he said very annoyed.

I looked at Aiden and saw doubt in his eyes. Would he really think that Erick and I? The thought that he so easily believed Gwenevere hurt very much.

I just got back in my room when Aiden rushed in.

"D'Artianelle, tell me the truth. Is there something between you and my brother?"

"You doubt in my feelings for you? Are you sure you didn't give me reasons to doubt your love for me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Again I heard nothing..." I was interupted by Gwenevere who just came in.

"Oh, poor Aiden. He sent you a whole bunch of letters, and you didn't even take the effort to open them." She walked to a desk on which letters lay, neatly bound.

"What...? I never saw..."

"So while Aiden is risking his life in the unknown, you were fluttering around with Erick in the garden and then you disappeared. Now that he's back you try to cover up your little secret..."

"That's not true! Erick can vouch for me that we are merely friends!"

"Of course he would. Do you really think he would do anything to bring his brother's wrath on him?"

For once I was rendered speechless. I couldn't believe that she could lie so bluntly without blinking.

Aiden just turned and walked out silently.

"Aiden!" I called after him, but it fell on deaf ears.

"I can't believe I actually envied you!" I yelled to Gwenevere who made herself comfortable on my bed.

"Don't. I'm just protecting what is mine. You are the intruder. You don't belong here!" she said in a low voice,"Aiden and I were meant to be. I told you once to leave and will not do so again."

I became very angry as tears burned in my eyes. "Get out!" I shouted at her. She saw that I was on the brink of doing something to her, so she retreated to her own quarters.

It felt like my heart wanted to break as I cried. I didn't go to the dining room to have supper, nor breakfast the next morning. Instead I sneaked out with little Minara in my arms to take a walk in the garden. The cub was very happy to have some freedom and ran around, playing with the butterflies or anything it could find. At a fountain I stared at my reflection. I could see that I had changed a lot in the months that had passed. I had become somewhat slimmer, and more masculine. My hair has grown, now reaching my lower back. My mouth showed signs of bitterness and my eyes were filled with sorrow. Now my face was very pale, as I didn't sleep or eat. A small green bird landed on the edge of the fountain near to me, looking at me curiously, chirping a few staccato's. Then it hopped closer and sat on my hand.

"You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?" I asked the bird, who still examined me with unusual interest.

"I don't know what to do,"I told it with a sigh,"Aiden thinks I'm having an affair with his brother. The queen doesn't like me and Gwenevere is trying her utmost to put me in a bad light."

"Sing, sing a song, sing!" I could hear it tell me.

I laughed softly."You think I should sing? Will it help chase the gloominess from my heart?" It flew to a nearby bush, singing part of it's song, then seemingly waiting for me. The song sounded similar to one I knew.

I started singing softly, but the notes were sad and a bit off-key. The bird sang another couple of cheerful notes and then flew off. I tried again, but ended simply humming. As the words flowed it felt like my sorrows were drifting away on the wind. As the last sounds drifted away, I strangely felt better. Just then I became aware that someone was with me. It was the king.

He walked closer and sat down next to me.

"I had come to look for you. I thought you might be here," a brief silence followed,"your song... speaks of much... D'Artianelle, from what I know of you, I do not believe a word Gwenevere said about you. You have shown yourself to be kind, self-sacrificing and brave..."

"Thank you," I muttered as I wiped a tear from cheek.

"Do not give up the fight so easily. I don't think you to be the kind who runs at the first sign of resistance. What I saw in battle told me otherwise." I saw a twinkle in his eye. I loved him for understanding. He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"The small green bird had been here just a moment ago..." I said to break the silence.

"I saw it just as it left. It is indeed a Rivergale."

The next moment Minara tried to jump on the kings lap, but slipped back down. It whimpered until he picked her up. I watched as the king stroke her. Every movement spoke of grace. I wondered how old he was. His long hair was more silver than blonde, but his eyes still had intensity and brightness of youth. During all the time at Greenleaf palace I had never seen him angry. It seems like he's always at peace. I wondered how he could do that.

It wasn't long before the king had to tend to other matters. He greeted me, asking that I think about what he had said.

Later I entered the palace, determined. I would not let Gwenevere boss me around! Just then I received a letter. It came from Yolandi. It stated that she was with child, and that her bearing time is close to the end. Apparently she was having some difficulties. Keenan feared for her life and asked if I could come. Yolandi had requested for me several times.

Forgetting that I had been on my way to confront Gwenevere, I went in search of Aiden. Later I went to the courtyard when I heard Gwenevere's voice. I caught a glimpse of her and Aiden, she was standing very close to him, whispering something in their tongue. Whatever it was, it must have been very intimate, or so it looked to me. I wish I could understand what they were saying! He stood with his back towards me, so I couldn't see his response. He didn't push her away. I felt very hurt. I silently stepped back and left.

I only informed the king of my reason for leaving. I was fortunate to find him alone in his study. I left as quickly as possible. He offered to send an escort with me, but I politely declined. He was sad to hear that I would leave. "D'Artianelle, you will return again?" he asked.

"I...don't know, your highness..." I couldn't speak anymore as tears welled up and ran down my cheek. Then the king did something surprising. He gave me a hug.

"Do what you feel you must, D'Artianelle, but don't forget ...us."

"I will never forget..."

I left the bracelet Aiden had given me on his bedside table.

My journey was without any problems. I took the mountain pass and reached home in a week. Keenan welcomed me at the gate. He had been transformed into a real lord of estate. Nothing in his manner or appearance would give a hint to his humble origins. I could see that they had been doing well in my absence. New furniture adorned the house and the surrounding grounds had been cultivated and taken care of. Yolandi room was filled with all kinds of flowers. Keenan really loved his wife. Yolandi was very happy to see me, but could not even lift herself up to greet me. She was very weak. She complained of severe stomach pains if she moved. The child was still alive, she could feel it move. Yolandi refused to have a doctor examine her. She would not have anyone else come near her but me and Keenan. I wished that Aiden could be here! He would know what to do! Then the memory of what I saw in the courtyard came up. I would be alone on this. I sat with her for two days, talking with her and showed Minara to her. It helped to keep her mind on other things. I told her parts of what had happened with me during the time I had left. When she asked why Aiden didn't come with, I just replied that he had other matters he had to attend to. I got her to eat a little bit of soup.

Nothing seemed to be wrong with her health as such. She was very afraid, this being her first child, so I made her some herbal tea to help her calm. Keenan remarked that she has improved much with me being there.

A beautiful little girl was born. I kept at Yolandi's side through it all. She later asked me if I wanted to hold the baby. It was so small, a true miracle. I was afraid that she might break. After the birth Yolandi recovered fast. Keenan beamed like a father would. Some of their friends came by to visit and congratulated them. I kept myself out of the way as much as possible. Later I confided in Yolandi what had been happening between me and Aiden. She said that she thought it best for me to go back, but I wasn't ready. I helped as much as I could around the yard and took up the task of looking after little Danielle at times. Her name was derived from mine. So four years passed. Many times I still thought about Aiden and wondered if he ever thought of me and if he had already married Gwenevere. I loathed myself for not being able to go back and face Gwenevere. I am only a half-elf anyway. Perhaps it is better this way…still I couldn't help but remember moments we shared, the memories of our travels…

Danielle and I became very good friends. She loved to listen to my stories of what I did in the past. I even told her stories about the elves. She always wanted to know about them. When this year's 'topsy-turvy day' finally came, she announced to her parents that she wanted to dress like an elven prinses. I helped Yolandi make her a small elven dress. She looked very pretty.

There were many people at the fair, dressed in all kinds of styles, having a jolly time. Things had improved a lot since King William took control of the throne again. Yolandi and Keenan enjoyed some refreshments while I looked after Danielle. She wanted to see everything and play all the games. Later her mother agreed that she could play with some friends so that I could have some time off. I just walked around. I came to where they were having an archery contest and watched for a while. When I saw couples together it somehow made me feel empty. I rejoined Yolandi and was relieved when we could finally return home. Later, when Danielle had been put in bed and Yolandi and Keenan retired for the night, I made myself at home in the music room. The piano had become a constant companion to me at times when I could not sleep. I played and singed, but somehow my voice always had a sad undertone.

Lately I had found myself troubled by disturbing dreams. It was always about my mother's kin. Even Minara, now a grown wolf and just as beautiful as her mom had been, seemed restless. Finally I decided to travel south again. Perhaps I would find some peace of mind if I got moving again? Danielle wanted to go with us when we left, and cried when she couldn't. I felt very sad and promised to take her to see the Elven lands when she was older. Minara and I took the pass road, for it had only begun snowing. The fastest route would be to cross over Greenleaf forest in the southern part of it.

The winter winds picked up sooner than I had anticipated. Greenleaf forest offered some comfort and protection from the winter elements. I had dressed in my mother's leather armour and had a cloak folded around me. A sudden shout made me halt my step as I was leading Skydancer over a particularly thick patch of snow.

"Don't move. Identify yourself!" a man's voice said in elven tongue. The tongue of those of Greenleaf forest. I understood enough of what was said.

"I am D'Artianelle de Loncre. I am just passing through on my way south to join my kinsfolk."

"D'Artianelle?" The voice suddenly struck me as familiar.

"My I turn around now?" I asked, still holding my hands up in sign of surrender.

"You may."

I almost couldn't recognise him. He had changed so much. This was no longer the frail 'boy' I had come to know. His features were more defined now, and his arms more muscular and tanned. He had his mother's dark hair, hanging loose on his shoulders, and for the first time I really looked at his eyes. They were just as intense as Aiden's, but instead of blue, they were an almost unnatural deep green. Like the heart of the forest... I only now noticed that I've been staring at him. I smiled quickly and looked away.

"Erick, it's good to see you. You've changed."

"And you look just like I remember you."

Want to know what happens next? Review please! (-:


	14. Chapter 14

I apologise that, as it had been pointed out to me, I've taken sooooo long to update (that's the previous chapter). (-: I will try to keep it more regular! Thanks for all your reviews! Keep them coming! (*_^)

Chapter 14

I felt a blush creep up my face. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I may ask the same of you. I've been put in charge of patrolling these borders by my brother since that witch moved in with us at Greenleaf palace…"

"Gwenevere?" I asked.

"Who else? Sorry if you find my manners offending."

"No need to apologise. You merely remarked a truth…but enough of that. How are you keeping?"

"Well, aside from the blasted wind and rather dull nights, I don't complain. You?"

"There is actually a lot to tell…" I followed Erick to his camp where we ate something and I told him about Danielle and other things and why I was heading south again. I wasn't surprised when he said he wanted to go with me.

"Won't your brother mind if you leave your post?" I asked teasingly.

"Since when did I ever care what he thinks? He did me a favour to send me out here, knowing how much I detest Gwenevere. Since my father and mother had moved to reside in the winter palace, I had no reason to stay there."

"Why didn't you go with them to the winter palace?"

"It's not really to my liking. I love Greenleaf …I was hoping you'd come back someday."

"Now you're teasing me!" I replied, but somehow I knew he was being serious. I couldn't deny that I had been touched by this meeting. Strangely, the news that Gwenevere was now living in the palace with Aiden didn't upset me as much as I had thought it would.

It was late when we finally fell asleep. The next day was another cold miserable one. We didn't travel wind kept picking up, so that we finally had to find refuge in a cave. It was snowing very hard now.

"We will have to wait it out," Erick said after he had examined the weather situation for a while. He was covered in snow, and his hair windblown. Before I could stop myself, I reached for a twig that was entangled in his hair.

We managed to get a small fire started, but it didn't last long. The scraps of dry wood we found in the cave wasn't enough for the night. We had our cloaks and some blankets, but soon the temperature had dropped even more. I started shivering from head to toe, having my cloak and two blankets around me, while Erick sat comfortably with only his cloak. Lucky elves…

I knew I would never have hesitated in the past to ask him if I could snuggle against him for heat, like we did when we traveled before, but now I hesitated. It has been five years…

"Come," He said as if reading my thoughts or perhaps he heard my teeth chattering. He held his arm up, opening his cloak. "Don't worry. I will not harm you in any way."

"Of course you won't!" I replied embarrassed and crept in under the cloak. Very soon his body heat warmed up mine so that the shivers subsided. Sleepiness stole over me.

When I woke I found myself lying with my head against Erick'c chest. He was lying on his back, supported by his saddlebag. My arm was halfway around his waist. I quickly removed it.

"Awake aleady?" he asked. "You might as well rest some more. The wind is still howling outside. I doubt we'll be able to travel for a couple of hours." No use to argue, his hearing was better than mine.

"Erick."

"Yes?"

"Why did you really come with me?" A moment of silence followed.

"Do you really wish me to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I couldn't let you run off into the unknown facing whatever danger on your own now, could I? How could I miss all the fun?"

"You seemed to have forgotten how much 'fun' we had last time we traveled south in the winter," I replied laughing,"being chased by the angry grizzly bear, when you fell into the river and I had saved you, or when we faught the mirkspiders…"

"I enjoyed every moment, because it meant I could be close to you."

"Funny, Erick!" I said as jovially as I could, getting up. I purposefully didn't look at his face, fearing what I might see there. Well, I did ask him, didn't I? Minara, as if sensing my unease, jumped onto Erick, biting his shoulder playfully. This was a very effective distraction. Soon they were playing tug-of-war with a blanket.

We had some elven bread for breakfast. Luckily Erick didn't take up the conversation again. We talked about Everness. His brother Fenthick was doing a good job at being king and seemed happy. He asked about Catherine. I told him that I haven't heard or seen her since I inherited my father's house. Then again, I avoided going there, not wanting to bump into her in the fist place. I learnt that Greenleaf forest had some minor struggles with goblins and dark elves that strangely grouped together, but no one has seen Velmont since the great war. Rumours are going around that he was busy gathering a large force and was planning to invade. Apart from that there had been peace. I couldn't gather enough courage to ask about Aiden and Gwenevere.

We were just about to continue on our journey when riders approached us. Erick readied his bow and I had my hand on my sword, just in case. As they neared us we could see they are elves from Greenleaf forest. They greeted us in their tongue. Erick said something to them. Then they spoke in the plain tongue so I could understand. They seemed on edge and frustrated. Probably because they couldn't find Erick and had to track him down through the blizzard.

"My lord, I've been asked by your brother to request your immediate return to the palace."

"Will you please inform my brother that I am going to be absent for an unknown length of time," Erick said unconcerned," I am travelling south…"

"Your brother anticipated your reluctance, and therefore asked me to give you this." He handed him a sealed letter. Erick opened and read it. He said something in his tongue. Might have been a cuss word. He turned to me.

"I do not want you to travel south by yourself, but I will have to go back first."

I was considering saying I'd wait happily for him in the cave, because the other option would be to say I'd continue without him and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Erick took me aside so that we could have a bit of privacy.

"I know things are not well between you and my brother. For what reason, I have no idea and I don't expect you to explain anything to me. I'd understand if you are not eager to go with me, but I'd prefer being able to keep an eye on you. Would you come with? Please?"

I couldn't say no. So we mounted our horses and set off to Greenleaf forest.

___________________

What did you think? Please review! Thanx (-:


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there! I know it has been ages. I am hoping to complete this story within the next couple of weeks. Thanks to those who read this story so far and enjoyed it!

Chapter 15

I do not know what I expected to find as we rode through the gates Greenleaf palace, a place I haven't seen for years, yet it was as familiar to me as if I left only yesterday. Somehow I felt calm. Like a prisoner awaiting execution, knowing what is to come. Certainly if Aiden had any feelings for me, he would have tried at least to make contact. There had been nothing all these years, not even a letter. Was he so gullible, that he believed the lies Gwenevere told him about me? Why did she move into Everness? Were they married? Was that the reason for the king and queen moving back to their winter home? I had so many questions…

It was very quiet. There were barely any movement in Greenleaf. I saw some young ones stare at me curiously from a tree, but they quickly disappeared when the noticed me looking at them. This was unusual. I looked at Erick and the other riders with me. They all looked grim…

"My lord's presence is requested in the main hall," Erick was told by an elf who waited for us at the palace entrance. We dismounted our horses, but I was prevented from following Erick. He said that he wouldn't be long and ordered that I be taken to a guestroom so I can rest and that something should be prepared for us to eat. The elf woman who led me to the guestroom seemed very suspicious of me. This was strange, since they were very different when I last came here. Surely they still know who I am? When I remarked on the sun breaking through the clouds slightly, she jumped, almost dropping the bag she was helping me carry. She mumbled something in excuse and left the room as soon as she put the bag down. So much for having someone to ask about what is going on here…

I noticed that this was the same room I had used before. Memories flooded back, and I had to breath deep and force my thoughts away. _Focus, D'Artianelle, you are on your way south, to your kinsfolk, where you belong._ I sat down on the bed. I was feeling quite tired. I wondered how long Erick was going to be? Just then I saw something on the bedside table. It was the bracelet Aiden had given me… I couldn't stop a silent tear from slipping down my cheek. I curled up on the bed, clutching the bracelet tightly. I couldn't block the pang of guilt. _When I had thought Aiden had forgotten me it was easier to push him out of my mind at times, but this? Is this his way of saying he has never forgotten me? What about Erick? I can't deny that there is definitely something developing between us now, even if we had only been travelling together again for two days…The thought of hurting him almost made me choke… _

I must have fallen asleep, I realised. Someone was knocking on my door. I quickly put the bracelet away and wiped my cheeks, in case there were streaks left by tears. It was the same woman who had led me here before. She spoke softly and quickly as if afraid someone might overhear her.

"Miss, you shouldn't stay here long. This place is…cursed. Leave as quickly as possible and take master Erick with you…please!" She left without waiting for my reply. My mouth felt dry. Erick didn't say anything about a curse? What was really going on? She looked truly frightened.

I set out to find Erick, or anyone who could tell me where he was. Strangely the whole place was deserted, but the air felt charged with something strange and heavy, like the dark corners where the light from torches didn't reach wanted to smother the light. I couldn't find a servant anywhere.

I ended up walking towards the main hall. I stopped and listened. I could hear someone talking. I sneaked closer. There was two voices.

"The situation is too dangerous, Erick! You shouldn't have brought her here!" an angry voice was saying. Could it be Aiden? It didn't sound like him…

"I know brother, that's why I am not letting her out of my sight. I'll protect her with my life if need to."

"Fool, why do you think I let her go? By keeping her here or with anyone with royal blood in their veins, her death contract is already signed! Don't think running from Greenleaf forest to the south will spare you what awaits us, _brother_."

"You can't know that! Besides, she has her sight set on you, not me," Erick said as he casually leaned against a frozen pillar.

"Our mother and father lie gravely ill," Aiden continued as if not hearing Erick's remark, "had it not been for the healing waters of the river of Keston they would already have departed this world…and Fenthick…"

There was a brief silence.

"What about Fenthick?"

"He seems to have gone mad. Elana was forced to have him imprisoned for his own protection." Aiden sounded very tired when he said this. Erick shouted something in their tongue, anguish plainly audible.

"How long do you think it will be before her attention is turned on you, little brother?"

"And you had me brought here to tell me to be afraid of that _witch_?" Erick almost spat the last word, "how sweet of you."

"She knows you hate her with your soul, and this has been your salvation so far, but how long before she turns to desperate measures? She hasn't truly tempted you yet..."

"If she offers to slowly slit her own throat while I watch, perhaps I would be tempted. She deserves nothing less for what she has done."

"You do not know what she is capable of…"

How could this be? Why are the elves getting sick? Or is it only those connected to the royal house? This was a great shock. Everness had no king again, well not a sane king, which means the little stability the marriage created had been trampled to the ground. What curse could this be? Why hasn't it affected Erick and Aiden? Or has it?

I strained to hear what Erick was replying, and jumped when someone behind me coughed. It was the elf that met us at the palace entrance when we arrived. Before I could think of an excuse I was pushed through the doors.

"My lord, I am afraid _the human_ was eavesdropping."

I could feel my cheeks burn, how embarrassing… Wait a minute, did he just call me human? What was that about? The room was ice cold. I couldn't keep from shivering. Snow covered the whole floor and the pillars were…frozen?

"D'Artianelle!" Erick said in surprise, releasing his clenched fists. His cheeks were wet from tears. He quickly wiped it with the back of his hand.

When I looked at Aiden, my heart almost stopped.

"Aiden?" I asked, not able to keep the shock from my voice. His hair hung untended on his shoulders and his face looked tired and old, ashen in colour. He leaned on a staff. For one moment he looked in my eyes and I saw a brief flicker of what he used to be, but it died as quickly as it had been there. It was almost lifeless. He turned his back to me. He stood silently for a while. Erick folded his arms across his chest and waited for his brother to speak.

"Take her away from here Erick, and never come back."

"No need to be dramatic brother, we were on our way south to D'Artianelle's kinsfolk. I will be with her as long as she needs me, thereafter I will continue scouting the borders for you or kill goblins or do whatever, if you like."

"You misunderstood me," Aiden said facing his brother, straightening up as much as possible while leaning on a staff, "neither of you can come back to Greenleaf palace, ever."

Please review if you enjoyed this chapter, there should be more coming soon!

Thanks!

Sliverpen


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! Next chappie done and dusted! I am having a lot of fun writing this, and hope you will enjoy it just as much reading it! (:

Chapter 16

Erick was still fuming and spitting profanities in their elven tongue as we left Greenleaf palace. I kept quiet, but felt just as angry as he did. Aiden had ordered the guards to force us to leave if we didn't do so voluntarily. We only arrived the day before, for goodness sake! Things were getting weirder and weirder, and there was nothing I could do about it.

Minara had refused to enter the palace grounds with us, and joined us as soon as we entered the forest. I couldn't keep silent any longer.

"Erick, what is going on?"

"Aiden has gone mad too, that's what's going on!"

"But…why? What has Gwenevere have to do with all of it?"

Erick reined his horse in next to Skydancer.

"The witch has been spouting all sorts of nonsense since she arrived. She said the high courts had been warring against each other and that currently two of them are without king or queen."

"High courts? What are you talking about?"

"I sometimes forget that you had been raised as a human, sorry," Erick apologised, "every elf is taught from young about the high courts. There are four courts that exist on a parallel plane to our world. These courts are ruled by kings and queens who have the highest power in our society, and are also the strongest elves of their respective courts. These courts control the season their court stands for, summer, winter, autumn or spring…"

"You mean they control the weather here, in our world?"

"Yes. If what the _witch_ was saying is true, it would be catastrophic for our world and theirs. The remaining courts will fight to take over the rulerless courts, which means…"

"Those seasons cease to exist…" I completed Erick's sentence, "That would be terrible!"

We rode in silence for a while. An icy wind was blowing now, as if to hurry us further and further away from Greenleaf forest. We arrived back to the cave we had used before to shelter in and set up camp there for the night. I couldn't get rid of the uneasy feeling that something is wrong. Minara could not sit still for longer than a few minutes and every so often sat as if listening to the wind howl outside. I never knew winters to snow this hard and relentlessly. Erick was thinking the same as he now spoke," I don't think we should stay long at any place. We need to keep moving. I will keep watch for a while so that you can rest, and then you can do the same for me. We will have to leave before morning; else I fear we might be buried in snow."

It was very hard for me to stay awake when it was my turn to watch. It was as if something was whispering to me that it was okay to rest, that everything will be better as soon as I lay down my head. The fire Erick managed to get going earlier was burning low. Now small delicate flames seem to dance on the coals, like little dancers. I watched entranced. I could hear singing.

"When snowflakes fall,

Riding on winged horses,

It paves the way for the queen,

When snowflakes fall,

And cover all places,

It announces the rebirth of our king,

Away with autumn,

Away with summer,

Away with spring,

All lay down their heads and sleep…"

I woke up with a startle. Minara was licking my face. She was growling and making plaintive sounds at the same time. She still had to learn to talk to me the way her mother used to. Sometimes I could hear a few words here and there. I was wide awake now. I thankfully scratched behind her ears.

I looked at the fire, there were no dancing flames there any more. I wonder how long I slept. I crawled over to Erick. He was still fast asleep.

"Erick?" I asked as I shook him gently, but he did not respond. He was still breathing slowly as in deep sleep. I tried harder, and harder still, but could not get him to wake.

I was panicking now. Even pressing ice against his arm did not wake him. What should I do? It was only when I sat down crying, that I noticed Minara staring at me. She was trying to talk to me! I looked in her eyes but struggled to make out her words, now echoing in my head.

"L…. hem?" I tried, but the wolf shook its head.

"L….him, _him!"_ the second word is him!

"Let him? Leave him?" I tried, but Minara growled in frustration. Then as clear as a bell the words came: "LICK HIM!" This came over as a yell and I flinched.

"What? I can't _lick_ Erick!"

"The…." Minara paused, surprised that the words were coming easier now,"…sleeping spell can only be broken by a gesture of affection."

Sleeping spell? Is that what those dancing flames were doing to us? Someone wanted us to stay in this cave, probably to be buried in snow by morning!

Erick was still unaware of what is going on. I sat next to him. I can't lick Erick… gesture of affection… I suddenly felt stupid for not realising sooner that a lick from a wolf is the same as a kiss from a human! I leaned over and kissed Erick on the mouth. His eyes opened almost immediately, which meant I was still leaning over him with my lips pressed to his. I quickly sat up, blushing tomato red from embarrassment.

"What was that for?" he asked with a surprised expression, but smiling at the same time.

"You were under a sleeping spell. Minara said I had to kiss you to wake you up."

"Oh, is that what happened?" he said, smile widening.

"Yes, that _is _what happened. I had fallen under it too and Minara licked me to wake me up."

Erick's sudden outburst of laughter gave me a fright at first, but it was so contagious that very soon I was crying from laughter with him. After we calmed down a bit I told Erick about the dancing flames and the song I heard.

"What do you think it means? I noticed there was a lot of ice in Greenleaf palace. You don't think…?"

"My brother accepted the witch," he said with as much contempt as he could muster.

I couldn't talk for a while. Aiden accepted? He is now the Winter King? Gwenevere is the Winter Queen? How on Everness… At that moment it felt like a part of my heart froze over.

Any thoughts? Review please! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

Enjoy! :)

Chapter 17

"D'Artianelle, are you hurt?" Erick asked, worried. I had been gasping for breath. He grabbed me to prevent me from falling flat on my face.

"My chest, part of it suddenly feels so cold. Like it's frozen."

He quickly slipped his hands under my shirt and pressed down on my back. After a while it felt better as the heat from his hands seeped through my skin and somehow reached the cold area in my chest. (In case I have failed to mention this before, elves are not affected by the elements, they are usually warmer in temperature than humans and keep warm even if it is freezing cold like it was now.)

"What is happening to me?" I asked no one in particular.

"Your mother was a snowelf…" Erick was musing," D'Artianelle, do you know if she was royalty or not?"

"I…don't know. Faran never said that he was her father, and he is the leader of the snowelves, but that does not necessarily mean they were royalty. Why do you ask?"

"It is said that when rulers need to be chosen for the high courts, they are chosen from those with royal blood. The chosen ones usually have a _very_ physical manifestation of their appointment. I am thinking that you have royal blood, and that you were meant to be the next Winter Queen."

"Me? That doesn't make sense. I am only a half-elf!"

"That might also explain why you are suddenly feeling so cold, and only part of you, because you are only partly elven."

"But…how do you explain Gwenevere and…Aiden?"

Erick sighed," I am not sure, perhaps she took rulership by force? If so, you could drive her out and take your rightful place."

"What! Rule as queen? I can't…" I was freaking out.

"Shhh…okay, okay, breathe…" Erick was saying, rubbing circles on my back. This did have a soothing effect. After a while, I got up and helped Erick pack up our things so that we could continue our journey.

"I don't want to be the Winter Queen," I said as we were leading our horses out into the snow. In my heart I added_," I don't want to be Aiden's queen if he didn't want me."_ That is what I would become if I drove Gwenevere out.

The further we travelled south the less severe the snow became. The landscape was still covered in white, but there were not so much wind here. When it snowed, the soft flakes just lazily drifted down. Here and there fresh sprigs were pushing their way out through the snow. Spring was slowly taking over. The sun even came out at times, but shone weakly. It offered no warmth like you would expect from it. This made more questions come to mind.

"Erick, which high courts did Gwenevere say needed rulers?"

He thought for a while. "Well, one of them is obviously winter. I do not know which the other is. I avoided the palace, and even more talking to her, so I do not know much."

"How do you know what she said about the war then?"

Erick looked a bit uncomfortable.

"She came to me once when I was still just avoiding her at the palace and told me. Since then I made sure I was far away scouting or running errands, anything to keep me away from seeing _her_ again."

Something about the way he said this made me realise that more had been said than what Erick was telling me. I recalled Aiden's words to him, about her turning her sight to him…she wanted him or Aiden to become her Winter King!

"How many royals are there that can take up rulership in the high courts?" I asked Erick.

"Very few, I had been enquiring about this. Apparently many of royal bloodline had died lately. Someone is killing off royals, which leaves very little to choose from." He did not look very happy.

"It must be a desperate situation if I am chosen, I mean…you are royal _and_ an elf. Why did they not choose you?"

"You don't understand, not just any royal can fill any position. All elves are descendants of one of the courts. Royals belonging to the court needing a ruler will first be sought out. Our family is connected to the summer court."

"Then how could…your brother take up a winter court position?"

"The only way is if an existing ruler of the court asks a royal of another house to become his or her consort. This is only allowed if there are no eligible royals belonging to the court."

This means all possible winter court royals have been killed…

"Does there have to be two rulers? Could Gwenevere not have ruled by herself? Why did she need a consort?"

"A king or queen can rule alone if they so choose, but will be weaker. This makes them vulnerable for other courts who will try to invade or take over. The strongest rulership is when the king and queen are bound by complete devotion to each other and their court."

This was a lot to take in, so I pondered about what Erick had said for a while. Later we set up camp under a big oak tree. Fallen logs offered some protection from the wind. There were no dry twigs to make a fire with here. The horses huddled up to each other for warmth. Minara set off on her usual nightly run, which left Erick and me by ourselves.

We ate the last of the bitter-berries that Erick had found not far from our camp. They indeed did taste bitter, but were known to be very good for keeping your hair shiny. And it helped quell our rumbling stomachs! Erick then took out his flute, which I had not known he still had. It was the one I had given him long ago in Everness.

He played a few tunes, and later I sang with it. It helped to make the night not seem so sombre. Then we turned in for the night, lying back to back so that Erick could help me to keep warm.

I had a strange dream. I dreamt that we arrived at the village of my people, but that they were not happy to see us. Children were staring at us and pointing. I looked at where they pointed and saw that the snow was melting around me as if an iron poker that had been heated in a hearth was being pressed down on it. The steam was spreading, and the snow slid off the branches of a nearby tree, an old oak. The tree shivered, as if wanting to shake the last of the ice off and as it did so leaves fell down. These leaves leaped from branch to branch, and when it reached the ground danced in a circle while singing this song:

"Let us dance, let us sing!

For spring has brought the end of winter!

Let us dance, let us sing!

For now summer is again in good kilter!"

"Let us dance, let us sing!

Our king took his royal apparel!

Let us dance, let us sing!

Summer will again follow Spring!"

In my dream I felt my chest hurt, but I was distracted by the dancing leaves. I only looked down when they had stopped singing. My chest was on fire! I felt a searing pain at the same place where my heart had frozen over before. I searched for Erick, but could not find him. "Help!" I cried," I am burning!"

Suddenly someone reached a hand towards me, but I couldn't look at my would-be rescuer. It was like looking at the sun. "D'Artianelle!" a voice called to me. It was unlike any voice I had heard before. It was full of authority, but at the same time refreshing like summer rain. I tried to move, to reply, but could not do so.

"D'Artianelle!" the voice called again, but this time it was softer, and everything was fading away until I fell back into darkness.

"D'Artianelle!" someone called and I felt my body shake. I opened my eyes, feeling confused. The sun had come up and was shining. I could feel the warmth of it. The oak tree stood above me, and no snow was left on it. Leaves were scattered on the floor where I was lying. It was Erick who was calling me and shaking me by the shoulders to wake me up.

"Erick! Oh my goodness, I had such a strange dream! There were these dancing leaves," I said pointing at the dead leaves lying on the ground…"

"D'Artianelle?" Erick asked, but I was too busy relating my strange dream to notice.

"…and my chest was on fire…" I checked myself and found no scorch marks on my shirt," and my mother's village…" I looked around us, but there was no-one but us and the horses and Minara.

Only now did I look at Erick who was still holding on to one of my shoulders, and almost yelled.

Want more? Let me know what you think! Review please!


	18. Chapter 18

Enjoy! (:

Chapter 18

"Erick?" I asked wide-eyed, backing away. He has changed. He was taller, and his cheekbones were more defined. His ebony hair had an unusual sheen to it. In the sun it sometimes appeared auburn, sometimes gold. In the shade it was its usual colour. And his eyes… they were a warm gold colour, not olive green anymore. He looked very other-worldly.

"It's me, D'Artianelle! Let me explain!"

Even his voice was different, why did it remind me of summer rain?

"They came to me in my dream, the summer elves. They asked me to be their king."

"Their king? It was you I saw! The light reaching out to me! You're…their king?" I struggled to breathe. Aiden had been taken from me, not Erick too! Tears ran down my face.

"Why are you crying, dear one?" he asked, wiping the tears away. How do you explain that half of your heart is frozen and the other half is now breaking?

"When do you have to go?"

"I do not need to go anywhere if I don't wish to. Though it would be wise to show up in our court every now and then."

"Erick, this changes things for us," I said, not noticing his use of the words 'our court', "I do not want to weaken the summer court by distracting you. You need to be devoted to the summer queen and court."

I saw Erick's worried face relax. Doesn't he understand that I am telling him to leave me? His reaction made me angry. Was it his desire to go?

"Don't make the summer queen wait for you Erick," I said turning my back on him. I couldn't bear to see him walk away. I held my breath and closed my eyes, praying it was all just a dream and that I would wake up just now, lying back to back with Erick under the still snow-clad oak tree. Dealing with the scars left by Aiden was as much as I could handle.

"I am not making the summer queen wait," Erick said," as I am already with her…if she is willing."

"Erick…I do not understand," I said, turning around to see his face. He was looking at me with a very serious expression. It will take a long time to get used to those golden eyes…

He had walked closer to me and was now kneeling in front of me. His every movement was so much more graceful now and he had a regal air to him. My heart was beating fast, and I panicked.

"D'Artianelle, will you be my consort?"

"I…don't know what to say Erick…you know how I felt…feel about your brother. I love him. I still do. But I also love you. I will not be able to devote myself completely to you or…the court."

"I do not expect you to, my dove," Erick replied, still holding on to both my hands," I only ask that you help make me strong, make our court strong. I will not ask you to give anything that you are not prepared to give. You will only bear the title."

"I will do whatever I can to help you, Erick."

He smiled and his whole countenance was becoming brilliant as he grabbed me around the waist and swung me in a circle. I couldn't look at him without my eyes hurting and shut them tight.

"Thank you D'Artianelle! I knew I could count on you!"

I was feeling a bit dizzy when he put me down. He was so strong now too, it was nothing for him to pick me up. It must be like picking up a ragdoll… He must have noticed I had my eyes shut.

"Sorry, I am still new at this. You can open your eyes now, it should be fine now."

He was no longer brilliant, and no longer had gold eyes. He was just Erick.

"How do you do that?"

"My…councillor taught me a few things last night…it is hard to explain…they call this glamour. I must use it to appear normal in this world, as you will have to too once you become queen."

"You mean your 'consort'?"

"No, as my consort in name you will be under protection of the summer court, but you will not have power of your own until you decide to become queen. May it be through defeating Gwenevere and taking up your birthright, or deciding to become mine truly."

"Erick…" I said, unable to keep from blushing, "how will I help make your court strong if my ruling with you in name does not strengthen your power?"

"_Our_ court," Erick corrected," will not know you are only ruling in name only. I will lend you power when necessary to satisfy them. It will give them hope, something they desperately need. The war had been a long, costly one. Summer is supposed to be a court of joy, of passion. That is where its power lie. It is going to take time to restore what has been lost. The death of their king and queen had been a terrible blow. Winter has been fighting Autumn and Spring as well, but mainly focussed on the Summer court, its true opposite and rival."

"How did Gwenevere manage to kill two rulers while she was ruling alone?"

"My councillor suspects that she has help from outside the Winter court. There were elves seen with unusual armour, fashioned of materials only found in the Ironwoods."

"Velmont!" _So that is what he has been up to in the meanwhile… _

"Why would he let Gwenevere do his dirty work, why not take over the court himself?" I mused," I suppose he is not of royal blood and therefore can not rule."

"You are correct. He is using Gwenevere as his puppet…"

_And now Aiden is being used by Gwenevere, and through her by Velmont… I wonder what happened to the Winter king and queen? Velmont must be quite powerful…_

We journeyed in silence most of the morning, both having a lot to think about.

I was feeling guilty and hurt, afraid and unsure. _What if this is what Aiden have done? Perhaps he also promised nothing more than strengthening the winter court because he still loves me? Why did he leave the bracelet in my room? At the same time I feel guilty because I am not helping Erick as much as I should. He has been given great responsibility and turned to me to help him, his best friend. I did not feel like I deserved his friendship. What if he asks for more? Will I be able to give it to him?_

We finally came to the forests on the outskirts of the Nethermountains, where my mother's kinsfolk lived. The previous night I had a terrible nightmare, about the villiage being destroyed. Elves were fighting each other and abominations. I could hear cries of despair. I saw a young elven woman pierced through with a spear. That was when I woke up with a scream. Erick was quite startled, and I had to explain. Elves don't dream. They only go into a state of reverie. I wasn't sure if what I saw was just a dream or a vision. He held me close until I gathered myself again. I was so glad to have him along.

Reviews are appreciated, it gives me an idea of where I can improve in my story writing. So, don't be shy and share a thought!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there! As requested, I am giving a bit of insight into Aiden's POV.

Chapter 18

_At Greenleaf palace…_

Aiden sat on a frozen log in one of the palace gardens, gazing onto a pond which was now frozen solid. It was snowing again, but he didn't even feel the flakes falling on his shoulders.

"_This was the same pond that D'Artianelle loved so much"_, he thought, feeling bitter about the rainbow fish that were send to their icy graves. "_The years have not been kind, not to Greenleaf forest or its people. They have accepted me as their Winter King, but I notice the mistrust and disgust in their eyes. They blame me for my parents' sickness and their having to leave, and for my brother Fenthick… Rumours are going around that I am behind the killing of royals… My hands are tied. I hope they can some day forgive me for what I had to do…_

A sneeze broke Aiden's musings. Now that he was Winter King he always had a guard following him wherever he went. "_No doubt under Gwenevere's instructions_", he thought wryly, "she still doesn't trust me completely." All this time he had done his best to win her trust, to convince her that he had no feelings anymore for D'Artianelle. He's done well in convincing his brother and D'Artianelle…even Greenleaf's elves.

When he finally understood what Gwenevere was, he knew D'Artianelle had to leave, and he had to let her go. Someone like Gwenevere would not 'play around' for long. It would only be a matter of time before she took more drastic measures, and he could do nothing to stop her. It broke his heart to let D'Artianelle believe he mistrusted her, that he believed Gwenevere's lies about her and his brother. Now he didn't feel much of anything. _Was this a Winter court thing?_

He tried for months to convince Gwenevere to leave Greenleaf palace, that he was not suitable to be her Winter King. She simply saw it as a game, and cast a spell on Aiden's parents which made them very ill. He managed to have them taken to his family's winter palace without Gwenevere knowing, and sent Erick with other scouts to track down the magical well of Keston. Luck had been on his side, and his parents were healed. Aiden had given them instructions not to come back to Greenleaf palace, but Erick refused to stay away.

"_Gwenevere never managed to persuade Erick to do her bidding," Aiden thought,  
"That was why I had to keep him away from the palace. He didn't seem to mind scouting the borders. Then I received news of Fenthick, and knew that Gwenevere had tried influencing him, and failed. This made me realize that Erick was in danger too. She was trying all of us to see who was the weaker link, who would give in. I called Erick back to the palace to ask him to leave Greenleaf forest for good, or force him out if I had to. I told Gwenevere that I would become her Winter King, and that I wanted to send my brother away because I did not want to have competition. The flattery worked and she said she would return in two days time, to make preparations for the ceremony. I never expected to find D'Artianelle with him…"_

Aiden forced his thoughts in a different direction.

His decision to become Winter King was not an easy one. He did not want the responsibility, but realised that this could be the only way to keep his family safe and he needed to be stronger, strong enough to kill a monarch.

He learned from his new councillor, which Gwenevere gave him, that Volmont was Gwenevere's biological father. Her mother had been unfaithful, and never revealed to her husband that their daughter was not his. This meant Gwenevere was very dangerous, because she would also have some of her father's magical abilities and she shared his vision of ruling all of Everness. They were planning in taking over the courts first, which would put all of Everness at their mercy. The councillor no doubt said more than he was supposed to.

One evening Gwenevere jovially told Aiden about how she managed to cause mistrust between the former Winter and Summer court, and how they started a war. She and Volmont made sure the Winter and Summer court's king and queen got disposed off, proving again that Volmont has somehow become even more powerful. Then there had been an unforeseen complication in their plan. Gwenevere took up position as the Winter court's queen, but Volmont was not allowed to become King of the Summer court. He had no royal blood. Gwenevere inherited it from her mother. This was why she needed a King. Once the Summer court has a King or Queen, the Winter court quickly needed to take advantage of their weaker state and destroy them. The Summer court's elves would either have to submit to the Winter court or die.

Gwenevere was a very difficult woman, very mistrustful. At first she didn't want to let Aiden out of her sight, and when he was crowned Winter King, her first request of him had been to kill Athos, his royal advisor. He had been his father's advisor before him and had the respect of every elf in Everness. He was very outspoken, and disapproved of her greatly. However much Aiden tried thinking of ways to save him, there was none that would not break the thin sheet of trust he had built between him and Gwenevere, and he needed her to trust him, to confide in him… On his last night, Athos encouraged Aiden. He had expected to be hated, to be rebuked. The conversation that night still brought tears to his eyes, tears which had to keep hidden away deeply along with many other things.

"You are much stronger than you think, Aiden," Athos had told him, "I understand what it is you are trying to do, and if that means I have to depart this world for the next, then so be it. Save Greenleaf forest and its people, save Everness, and then save yourself."

He had Athos executed publicly, as a warning to Greenleaf's elves. This quieted any whispers of rebellion, and despair settled on many. Aiden had to learn to hide his emotions, not only from Gwenevere, but his people as well.

Just then a cold breeze blew by, ruffling his long, now white hair and causing some snow to fall off a nearby tree. _Gwenevere._

"A little bird told me that my _King_ is sitting by himself in the garden," she said as she glided into Aiden's view and sat down next to him. The way she said _King _told him it was still all a game to her. She did not truly care about him. Once he has served his purpose she would dispose of him…not if he beat her to it. He had to do everything he could to not move away from her. He resolved to find a way to kill her and Volmont, even if it cost him his life, but for now he needed her to find Volmont.

"I have interesting news," she said while twisting a strand of her hair around her finger. Her lips were blood red, and her skin as white as snow. Her eyes were dark like night and her hair shades of grey and white. She was wearing an azure coloured figure-hugging mermaid style dress with a long train. Two servants had to run behind her to keep it from getting caught or dirty. The front was very low cut.

"_To think I thought her pretty",_ Aiden thought with disgust. Part of the ceremony to change him had been to kiss her. It had been a very painful experience. Once their lips met, it felt like every cell in his body froze. He couldn't tell if his heart was still beating. It just felt cold.

"The summer court has crowned their King," she said looking like a cat who found a cornered mouse," and he is currently in the South, in the region of the Nethermountains…"

Aiden could tell from the way she looked at him, that he was supposed to automatically grasp something of the fact that the Summer King is… realisation hit him like a snowball in the face.

"…following D'Artianelle like a loyal _lapdog_."

"It can't be," Aiden said angrily. _Is she trying to test him?_

"You can very well believe it. I have sent two of my most trusted scouts to follow them. They saw him change with their own eyes…but that's not all. Apparently D'Artianelle has consented to become his Queen."

The news was a shock. He kept his face carefully blank while not daring to look away from Gwenevere. He could not let her see anything of what he felt.

"If that is the case, what do you propose we do about it?" he asked, his voice hollow and cold like the winter wind. Gwenevere chuckled like a child happy to be clutching a toy in her hand.

"You are going to use your…_influence_ on D'Artianelle, make her believe you still care about her. Then convince her to join us. Tell her we are fighting against the greater evil Volmont or whatever fancy you wish. If she decides to join us, the Summer King will be powerless to contradict her word as it is binding to him also, and we will have them in our power."

Aiden realised he had been under-estimating her. He also learned something valuable. His word would be binding to her as well. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage?

He nodded his head slightly to Gwenevere and said: "As you wish, my Queen."

Please review, thanks! (:


	20. Chapter 20

Hi again! I am feeling generous today, so here is another chapter! Enjoy! (:

Chapter 20

The villiage was in ruins, just like I had dreamed the night before. It was snowing softly, but it still hadn't covered the remains. I was shocked when I saw the woman's corpse I had dreamed about. There was blood on her tunic where the spear had pierced her through. I cried out and sank to my knees. We were too late! Erick was by my side in an instant and tried to comfort me.

"It's not your fault, D'Artianelle," he said. I knew it was true, but felt bad that I hadn't come sooner. Then Minara growled. Someone approached us. It was a young snowelf, a boy.

"You came!" he called excitedly as he walked light as a feather over a thick patch of snow, barely leaving a footprint,"I stayed behind to show you the way."

He told us there were survivors, and that humans had come to their aid and took them to their villiage.

"Ihela said you would come."

"Who's she?" I asked. I didn't remember seeing her the last time.

"She knows many things. She warned us that we had to leave, but the chief didn't listen. She said that great sorrow would come. She also said you would come, to set things right."

_O great! I was seen as the saviour! I already regretted coming, but then the sight of the desolate village came to mind. Why would my grandfather not have listened?_

"You said the chief didn't want to listen to Ihela. Why?"

"He is new. The old chief and a small hunting party had disappeared several moons ago. Then Gorel claimed that he was the nearest living relative. Things had become quite bad since he took over. Now that you are here things will be better."

We rode into a human village which was well guarded. It was surrounded by high stone walls and had barricades and towers. Men were patrolling the area. It didn't take long before we were stopped and had to explain who we were. I noted that Erick was uneasy. The snow-elves were given a place in a specific part of the village to live. As we rode past, humans looked at us curiously. Some sneered. We met with the human chief. He wasn't too friendly, but allowed us free passage. We later joined with my mother's kin. The boy was happy to be reunited with his mother. Some curious humans observed us. An elven woman came to me and hugged me. She looked old, which was odd considering she was an elf… She had beads and feathers in her hair and big hoop earings, reminding me of the gypsies that sometimes passed by Everness.

"D'Artianelle! Finally you came! And prince Erick too!" She hugged him likewise.

"I am Ihela."

"Is it you that gave me the dreams?"

"Dreams? Oh, yes, you speak in human terms. Yes. I showed you what was happening to make sure you come. I'm sorry if I greatly troubled you, young one, but you are the only hope we have. Come, let us first warm up by the fire, then I'll tell you what you need to know."

I learnt that night that my Grandfather and some of the best huntsmen went missing some time ago, but she believes that they are still alive. Gorel is not eager to go and look for them, and then strange elves showed up. They wanted the village to proclaim loyalty to the Winter court. Some accepted, but others refused, because accepting meant that they would have to live in the Winter court and leave their village. Then the fighting started. This was when Gorel declared himself chief of the village. No one questioned him.

It didn't take long before he marched into Ihela's tent, furious. Erick got up at once, hand on the hilt of his shortsword. He stepped in front of me.

"You have no right to be here! Leave at once!" Gorel yelled.

"How dare you speak in this fashion to guests?" Erick replied. I could see a faint glimmer of light wanting to break through his hair. I realised that he was losing his temper, and that I needed to prevent this from happening. What would these elves do to him if he revealed himself? They already have all the reason in the world to hate strangers, humans or elves. It would just alienate us from them even more. The only thing I have is my connection to their old chief.

Fortunately Ihela intervened and calmed the two men down, telling them in her no-nonsense way to take seats and have some of her herbal tea. She had a very persuasive presence. After a long discussion, Gorel agreed that Erick and I, and those willing could go and look for the missing party.

"If you all want to get torn apart by the beasts of the Nethermountains, don't let me stop you," he had said sarcasticly before leaving.

With Gorel gone, Ihela told us that he wants to move the elves to a new location while we are out searching, hoping that we never find them. She knew this because of the young boy spying on him for her. She asked me to let Minara stay close to them and follow them to heir new location so that she could show us the way.

Ihela showed us to our tents. One for me and Minara and the other for Erick. I was terribly tired and almost immediately fell asleep.

Several days later…

The rescue mission didn't go exactly as planned. I had thought Erick was slain. At least that was what I saw from a distance. I almost died being careless, having lost myself in grief. We had indeed found and freed my uncle and those with him, but the elves that held them captive were quite fast and dangerous. They were elves, but at the same time not really. Their skin was dark, and their eyes a sickly yellow. Abominations. They spoke in a very peculiar manner, almost hissing. Erick and I got separated from each other, but we both had several elves with us. Then one of the abominations spoke to me. It was taunting me about Aiden not loving me, but Gwenevere, that Erick was grudgingly putting up with being second best and that my mother died because I was such a disappointment to her. _Could he see things in my mind?_ _Was he using my fears to weaken me? How dare he! _ I angrily fought harder.

That was when it happened. Suddenly the sun came up, at least that was what it looked like. We had been rescuing the captives at night to make hiding easier. I looked to sea where the light came from. My opponent was stunned.

The sun was Erick, he was fighting an unusually large abomination. It must have been taunting him too, so that he lost his temper. The light was blinding, and radiated from his body. This seemed to attract them, as many swarmed to him. I called out as I tried to fight my way to him, but I was too slow. I heard him cry out in pain, and then I could not see him anymore. I had been so struck by disbelief and grief that I did not notice the 'dark elf' as I called them in my mind, come up behind me and drove his sword through my stomach. Then things got strange. Golden elves appeared out of thin air around us and joined the fight. They were taller than the elves of Everness and Greenleaf forest, and appeared gold from top to toe. _Perhaps it was the sun bathing everything in light? Why couldn't I see Erick?_ One of the golden elves killed the dark elf that wounded me, in one stroke. Their arrows flew faster than I had ever seen. Some of the remaining dark elves fled. The golden elves disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. Our group stood amazed, staring at Erick. I was losing a lot of blood, but I had to get to him. I crawled towards him. A gold elf was helping him up and he was clutching his side. I could hear them speak in a tongue I have not heard before. I realised this must be his royal court councillor. I was starting to feint. I saw Erick's light vibrate, and then pull into him. Suddenly everything was dark.

Review please! ta! :)


	21. Chapter 21

Enjoy! ;)

Chapter 20

How long I had been asleep I didn't know. I was lying on a bed that was entirely made from flowers and vines. It was so soft and the sweet scent of flowers were almost overwhelming. Birds were singing in nearby trees. I sat up and looked around me. As far as I could see there were flowers and trees. Sunbeams played hide and seek on the forest floor, or were they sunbeams? _Was I dead? Is this the place elves go when they die?_ I could vaguely hear voices, or whispers. _Was my ears playing tricks on me?_ There was a fountain nearby. Its basin was tilted so that I could see the crystal clear water running from it into a stream underneath. I stood up and walked to the fountain to have a drink. I was no longer wounded. I was dressed in long very light flowing white garb. It almost felt like I was wearing nothing at all. I looked at my hands, they were glowing! Where was I?

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" A musical voice asked, Erick's. I was so happy to see him that I almost ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I was overwhelmed by the sense of joy. More flowers bloomed around us.

"I'm so happy you are alive!"

I held onto him as if I was afraid he would disappear suddenly. He had his arm protectively around me and gently stroked my hair with the other, softly humming to me. We just stayed like that for a while, happy to just be together. My sobs soon had quieted down and my breathing became regular and relaxed. He wiped the tears tenderly from my face. I was becoming sleepy again, but tried to fight it. When Erick wanted to let go of me, I grabbed hold of his shirt.

"Don't leave me!" I almost cried out in panic. My head was still spinning. My consciousness wanted to slip away again. He smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"I will never leave you, my dove," I heard him say, his voice starting to drift away,

"you just rest and get well."

Ihela was at my bedside when I woke, truly woke. We were at the new location of the village, she informed me. Minara was lying next to me. As soon as I woke she started licking me, making soft noises of happiness. I laughed, and tickled her tummy.

"Minara is really special," Ihela was saying to me," she led your party back to us last night. You and Erick had not been amongst them. We were worried. You two apparently just vanished into thin air. Then, this morning Erick showed up with you in his arms. You were both uninjured…" the last sentence was said with a raised eyebrow. She was wondering about us. Elves heal quickly, but not _that _quickly, and it does not explain about me who should even take longer. _That means Erick is really allright. I did not just dream it all…or did I? _

"We were lucky, I guess," I said, averting my eyes. I hope she didn't notice the betrayal of a blush. _The dream felt so real. The way Erick was looking at me with his golden eyes made me weak in the knees. At that moment I had been happy, truly happy… I was not thinking about the troubles of the snowelves or Greenleaf palace, or even Aiden… I felt a pang of guilt, and a heaviness settled once more on my heart. How could I forget Aiden? Am I doing the right thing being Erick's consort, even if it is just in name? Why do I feel happy and sad at the same time? Will this ever end? _

When Ihela was satisfied that I was in no danger of any kind, she left after making me a cup of herbal tea to drink. I drank it and then went to find Erick. He was not far from the hut that I had been in, talking to some of the elven men. The village was being rebuilt which meant temporary huts would have to suffice for a while.

When he saw me he quickly came over. "Are you well?" he asked, looking a bit worried. Could he tell that I was feeling guilty?

"I am," I replied," I do not understand how, but I am…"

_Was it a dream I had or was it real? The place with the flowers? I would have liked to ask him, but with the elves around…_

Erick just smiled, a bit sadly. "I'm glad. Your uncle is eager to speak with you when you are able."

My uncle and his men were reunited with the rest of the tribe again. Gorel had disappeared as soon as we returned. Guess he didn't want to face the humiliation and shame of being told to stand down. My uncle was very happy to see me. He asked that we be left alone in his tent.

"D'Artianelle, I have to ask you something that is not meant for other ears," he whispered, looking around as if to make sure we were alone," I think the weather is changing, don't you?" he said aloud.

"What do you mean?" I replied, feeling my pulse quicken. Did he know something? Was someone listening?

"One would think summer would be coming soon, don't you? But it is still so cold…"

He was speaking indirectly on purpose, I realised.

"I don't know… sometimes it feels like winter has chilled me to the heart." I saw his eyes widen. He understood. He must know more about the court troubles than I realise…

He gave me a piece of paper with something written on it.

"Meet me alone at the river at noon, take a basket with you as if you are going to pick mushrooms."

I did as he asked, and found him at the river as he promised.

"I am sorry to have been speaking in circles, my dear, but I am not sure if there are still spies amongst us. The Winter court has been demanding that we submit to it. Then we went hunting and was sent on a wild goose chase. I think we were given false information to lead us into a trap. I was just wondering what your part in this is since you are next in line for rulership of the Winter court."

"I had no part in it, Uncle Faran, I swear!" I told him about Gwenevere and Aiden, omitting anything to do with the Summer court.

"Half of your heart is frozen?" he asked surprised.

"Well, I guess not frozen, else it would stop beating, but very cold. Erick suggested that it meant I was meant to be the next Winter queen."

"You are, young one. I, and through me your mother, are descendants of royal blood of the Winter court. It is your responsibility, D'Artianelle, to set things right in the court. Winter has never been known to be so violent or bloody. And it has never before forced all its subjects to take up arms or live in the court itself. It is not good, not for our world or theirs. I know you have already been through a lot, but you are the only one who can challenge Gwenevere to the throne."

"I know, uncle Faran, but…I need to think about this…"

I was feeling really depressed. I did not want to be the Winter Queen, but I wanted to save Aiden, if he wanted to be saved. How will my taking the Winter throne effect Erick and the summer court? I realised that I have come to care about Erick more and more. A part of me wanted to be his, longed to give myself to him and the Summer court, but at the same time I felt guilty. I still had the bracelet Aiden had given me and was carrying it in my backpack. _Why did he leave the bracelet on my sidetable? Does he perhaps not feeling something for me still?_ The way he send Erick and me away, not even glancing twice in my direction, really hurt.

Several weeks passed in which we helped the snowelves rebuild their village. It was gradually getting warmer, but this high up in the mountain it would always have snow. Down in the valley all the snow have melted and spring was in full swing. Erick and I were given a room in different houses to sleep in, since we are not married, and they don't know about our bond with the Summer court. We often went for long walks down in the valley. Erick was being tutored by his councillor every night, and he was learning much. I wish I could sit in or get to know the summer elves better. I was walking to where Erick would meet me for one of our walks when I heard him argue with someone. I sneaked closer, and saw he was arguing with his councillor. Erick had given me a ring that enabled me to understand the language of the summer court, so I could hear what they were talking about. The councillor was saying that it is a disgrace for the summer king and queen to be forced to live apart in the village. Erick was trying to reason with him, explaining that they do not know who we are here and that it should be kept secret.

"Why? There is no shame in being who you are?" the councillor was saying crossly, "and you still have not properly introduced our queen to us."

"That will be done as soon as she is ready."

"How long will that be, my lord? The court is yearning for summer, for their king and queen to be joyful amidst them."

"It will be soon, I promise," Erick was saying

"Do not make promises as it is binding," the councillor said with a sigh," please do not hesitate too long, my lord. There are whispers, and the court is becoming restless. Winter is not going to wait until you are ready to have their war."

The councillor disappeared into thin air, and Erick was alone. I waited a little while longer then went to him.

"Oh, you heard…" he said in surprise and sounding tired at the same time.

"Are you well, Erick?"

"I…. it's just, being king is not as easy as I had thought it would be."

I smiled encouragingly at him.

"We should go to our court, give them what they need."

"It will be difficult… there will be a celebration to honour us. It could last for days. We will be expected to be joyful and happy, and to encourage them. They need to feel safe, they need to know… I can protect them… I don't know if I can do this D'Artianelle. I am not a natural leader like you or Aiden…if I fail them…"

He looked so sad that I couldn't help myself. I embraced him, resting my head against his shoulder.

"Erick, you are more than worthy to be king. I have seen you fight valiantly before, even when the odds were against us. You are loyal and you are brave. There is no deceit in you. Those are the qualities you need for your court, for _our _court."

When he wasn't answering, I looked up to see his face. He looked like he wanted to kiss me… A kiss from the Summer King would change me into his queen. I could sense his desire for me and blushed. I almost gave in to him right there, but a certain bracelet came to mind and I forced myself to break away from him. If he was disappointed, I could not tell. His face was shining, so that I could not make out his expression, but did I detect disappointment in those gold eyes? _Why did love have to be so complicated? _

"Let's meet our court," I said braver than I felt, hoping to distract him. After another pause he held out his hand to me.

"Let's go."

Any comments are welcome! Please review. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Here's the next one! :)

Chapter 22

The celebration lasted for five days in the court. It was unlike anything I have ever seen or dreamt about before. We met in a place very similar to where I had been before, with lots of trees and flowers. I could smell the sweet scent of the fruit hanging on a nearby tree. Erick had told me about the place he had taken me before to heal. It was our personal space when we wanted to have privacy at court. None of the court would disturb us there unless we wished it.

More flowers bloomed where we walked. Erick was lending me some of his power so that it appeared like I was awakening summer as well. I was overwhelmed to see how many summer elves there were. We soon had a crowd around us. Everyone was trying to be near us or touch us. Here I could see they all had gold-tinged skin, but their eye and hair colours varied. They also wore a wide variety of clothes, ranging from flower petals to bark to other materials I didn't know. It was arranged to form the most exquisite ensembles. There was much laughter and joy here. I could sense it in the air, and it was so infectious that it was like I was breathing it in and it spread through my whole body. Soon I was laughing and dancing with them. There was every sort of fruit you could think of, and they tasted delicious. I would have had many more had Erick not warned me in a soft whisper that they make you drunk, passionate. I later learnt that if humans ate the fruits of the court, they would forever be enchanted and would not be able to leave unless the enchantment was broken.

I perhaps had too many already. I was feeling very passionate. I wanted the summer court to be happy, to be safe. I wanted Erick to be the best king possible. I wanted so many things at that moment that it felt like I wanted to burst. I felt like I could sing and dance forever.

Eventually Erick had us retire to our private quarters. I was still laughing about a funny story one of the elves told us. Erick was smiling too.

"_He is so handsome_," I thought.

Here he did not have to glamour himself and as long as he lent me some of his power I could look at him and his brilliance didn't hurt my eyes. It looked like thousands of little diamonds shimmering under his skin. I gently let my fingers run over his cheek while his gold eyes examined me.

"You're so beautiful," I heard myself say and blushed for saying it out loud. Then I giggled.

"I feel so happy!" I said dancing around the fountain, my embarrassment forgotten. Erick was just watching me with a faint smile still lingering on his face.

"Come, dance with me! It will make you happy too!" I sang to him, but he didn't come. _Why would he be sad at a time like this? _

I danced until I reached him, then stood on my toes to reach his mouth to kiss him, but he gently pushed me away.

"D'Artianelle, you are drunk on passion. You need to rest. You are not acting rationally."

"Perhaps I don't want to act rationally," I teased and was about to start dancing again, but he held onto my arms.

"Look at me," he said, and when I did I was instantly lost in his golden eyes.

"You will rest now…"

I instantly fell asleep in his arms.

I was pleased to learn that time passed differently at court than in the human world. Even though we had been celebrating for 5 days, which I couldn't understand how I could manage that, we had been gone for no longer than a couple of hours in Everness. I woke up under a tree with Erick holding me so that my head rested against him. I was no longer drunk and felt embarrassed about my behaviour. Unfortunately, unlike when you are drunk on ale, you remembered everything when sobering up, every detail. If I had kissed Erick, I would now have been Summer Queen... Erick very kindly didn't bring it up, but it bothered me that he was not completely happy, I could tell. Guilt gnawed at me again. _Will I ever be free?_

Meanwhile at Greenleaf forest...

Aiden had just sent a messenger with a letter that would be delivered to D'Artianelle. He knew he was going to have to hurt her even more, and this caused him much anguish. He has been learning as much as he could about the court regents and had discovered something that he did not anticipate. A king and queen of the same court can not hurt each other fatally. It means he can't kill Gwenevere himself. Lately he's noticed that something has changed about Gwenevere, but he just couldn't explain what it is.

"_This complicates matters...", he thought, "I will have to plan things carefully..."_

"Where is the Queen?" he asked the nearest guard, who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"T...the...my queen has requested that she be...left alone in the private...gar...dens, my king," he stammered, looking like he was about to fall over from fear.

"_Was this how the winter court felt about their regents?" _Aiden wondered bitterly.

He found Gwenevere in the private gardens, the part that had a river running through it. It was almost completely frozen over. Snow covered almost everything in a thick white coat. He found Gwenevere sitting on a frozen stump of wood, looking at the little stream of water, unaware of Aiden. Her shoulders sagged as if a great weight was pressing down on them. This was very different from the dangerous, callous witch that Aiden had come to know.

"_Oh Mother, what have I done?"_ she was saying to herself, "_have I played my part too well? Will I be able to stop what is to come?"_

"_What was she talking about?" Aiden wondered,"who is this woman?"_

Gwenevere suddenly became aware of that is was not alone, and quickly picked up her staff, sending ice out to her would-be attacker. It knocked Aiden off his feet, and sent him crashing into a bush, tipping the snow on his head. It hurt, it felt like a lightning bolt struck him.

"Oh my...Aiden! I am so sorry!" Gwenevere said without thinking and was next to him on her knees in an instant. Seeing Aiden's astonishment on his face, she realised her folly. She quickly stood up, turning her back on him. She had let her feelings for Aiden interfere...

"You should not sneak up on me if you know what is good for you," she said in the old Gwenevere tone.

Aiden shook off the snow and walked closer to her. When Gwenevere had been on her knees next to him, he could see that she had been crying. She was someone else, a girl looking frightened and alone...

"My Queen?" he asked. She didn't respond and still had her back turned on him.

"Leave me,"she finally managed to say, but her voice was unsteady.

"Gwenevere?"

Aiden turning her by the shoulder to look at him.

"I can't do this anymore..." she said as another tear ran down her cheek. She sounded broken and hollow.

"_Was she playing tricks with me?"_ Aiden wondered.

"I do not understand..."

"I know you hate me, Aiden," she interrupted," I know the whole winter court and probably all the elves and humans in Everness hate me. And you know what the irony is? I am trying to save them!"

This was quite a surprise.

"You think by helping Velmont take rulership of the courts it will save us?" Aiden said bitterly.

"No, by uniting the courts and fighting against him...I need you to trust me Aiden, I need you to be my king. The winter court needs to be strong, as do the summer court. There is not enough left in our court to take on Velmont and his army. Autumn and Spring will not side with us willingly. Being nice doesn't work. Believe me, I've tried. The only way is to force the Summer court to submit to us. When that happens the other courts will be more willing to co-operate."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Aiden asked.

"I can't do this alone anymore, Aiden. You have no idea how much it hurts me to harm those you love, to see the pain and disgust on your face...I never meant for things to come to this."

Gwenevere sat down on the stump again with her head in her hands.

"The plan was working so well...until my heart betrayed me...I know all you must feel for me is contempt, Aiden," she now looked up at him, and saw him staring at her in disbelief," I will not ask you to love me, only that you love our court enough to do what is needed to save them, and to save yourself."

Review please! Thanks! :)


End file.
